


Indulged

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Stuckony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Also Bucky overstimulates Tony and doesn't stop when he says no, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Blood, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky indulges his little boy, Bucky later admits that was a mistake on his part, Bucky makes Steve cum in front of Tony, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cock Rings, Cockwarming, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Tony, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony bites Steve's tongue at one point, Tony walks in on Bucky and Steve and sticks around, Top Bucky Barnes, before they ever establish a safeword or talk about limits, but never actually asks if Steve's okay with that, by letting Tony play Daddy with Steve, eventual stuckony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Bucky loves Steve so much, he can't help but spoil his boy. He only wishes he could spoil Tony too.Tony wants to play, but he wants to make the rules. Bucky's willing to indulge him, and let him play daddy, but daddies can only be so indulgent.Tony's so touched starve he's practically begging to be loved, but he's terrified to let himself go. He needs a firm, but loving daddy to put him in his place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950127
Comments: 38
Kudos: 183





	Indulged

The smell of coffee brewing filled Tony's senses and he sighed. He desperately needed his caffeine fix. He'd been awake for over twenty four hours now, but with his deadline for the release of the newest Stark TV approaching, and the damn thing still not being as intuitive as he'd like, he knew it'd be a while before he got some shut eye. He was practically a zombie. He had gone one too many hours without grabbing a cup of coffee and was feeling the negative effects. He'd like to think that's why he didn't notice the man lurking in the corner.

Bucky was crouched down. He was feeling even more paranoid than usual. He'd awoken from a nightmare, and not wanting to wake up Steve, he'd snuck down to the common floor. He had grabbed a few knives and tucked them securely into his outfit, dressed as though he were going out on a mission. He watched Tony wander in and turn on the coffee machine. The man looked half asleep already as he leaned heavily on the counter to keep himself on his feet. Bucky wouldn't have been surprised if Tony left without even noticing he was there.

He probably would have if Steve hadn't come looking for Bucky. Tony started when Steve exited the elevator, blinking blearily at him.

"Rogers? What are you doing up?"

Tony glanced at the clock. It was only five past four. Early, even for a morning bird like Steve. Steve frowned at the visibly exhausted man.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Tony just shrugged. Steve looked around the room, spotting Bucky almost instantly. It was like his eyes were drawn to him, even though he didn't move an inch, like Bucky was a magnet attracting Steve to him. Steve's eyes softened at the defensive posture and approached the hunched over form slowly.

"Hey, Buck."

Tony looked confused. He jumped when he saw Bucky, his hand flying over his heart.

"Oh fuck! Jesus, were you there the whole time? I swear, you need to stop lurking around the tower like a creep."

Steve glared at Tony.

"Shut it, Stark." He snapped.

Bucky looked warily at Tony. He knew the man wasn't really happy he was here and Bucky couldn't blame him for it. He had murdered his parents. Steve kept telling him it wasn't his fault. Even Tony had eventually settled, and agreed that Bucky had been brainwashed and wasn't to blame. Still, Bucky wasn't convinced. It was obvious that Tony still held a bit of a grudge. Steve insisted Tony just liked to be an asshole, and Bucky shouldn't take it personally.

Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, drawing his attention away from Tony, who was still frowning at him.

"Bucky? Come on. Let's go back to bed."

Bucky wanted to refuse. He didn't want to lay back down. He was sure the dark would swallow him up and leave him feeling terribly cold, despite Steve laying next to him. The man was like a furnace, so was Bucky for that matter. He glanced at Tony again. He looked so tired, Bucky almost asked him to come to bed too. He sighed and stood up, pulling Steve to his feet. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Bucky pulled away and dropped his head. He hadn't missed the way Tony scowled at them, before turning to grab his coffee. Steve looked slightly hurt, but didn't say anything about it, he pulled Bucky into the elevator Tony trailing in after them.

"I'm going down." Tony said.

Steve and Bucky both frowned at that.

"You should get some sleep, Tony." Steve said, disapprovingly.

Tony looked down at his coffee, feeling like a child being scolded.

"Thanks, dad, but I'm a big boy." Tony snarked.

Bucky glanced at his blushing partner, amused. Tony narrowed his eyes at them.

"Sure, you don't want me to put you to bed, Stark?" Bucky asked, smirking.

Tony raised a brow at his suggestive tone. Bucky didn't talk much, at least not when Tony was around. Sometimes he'd be talking to Steve when Tony entered the room, but he always fell silent when he noticed Tony was there. Steve's eyes were wide and he glanced between the two brunets, unsure of how this would play out.

"I don't need a daddy, Barnes. You probably already have your hands full with your all American boy anyways."

Bucky just shrugged and raked his eyes up and down Tony.

"Well, if you ever change your mind."

Tony's heart pounded in his chest. He was glad when the elevator opened, allowing him to escape to his lab. Steve stood there watching Tony flee and feeling conflicted. He wanted to go after Tony, but he knew it wouldn't be received well. The moment the doors shut, Steve found himself pressed up against the elevator wall. Bucky's body trapping him and his arms running down Steve's sides. Steve moaned as Bucky ground against him, both men already half hard.

"Oh God, the moment he said Daddy, I thought I was gonna lose it."

Steve smirked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't bend him over and fuck him."

Bucky groaned, his hips rutting against Steve. He nipped at Steve's neck. Steve grunted and pushed him away. Bucky just chuckled and pinned his arms above his head, pressing harder into him.

"I was seriously considering it. I want to fuck him until he passes out. Just so I know he'll get a good nights sleep."

"Jesus, Buck. Keeping talking like that and I'm gonna ruin my pants."

They stumbled out of the elevator when it reached their floor. Bucky didn't even bother trying to make it to their room. He dropped onto the couch, pushing Steve onto his knees. Bucky leaned back, spreading his legs to allow Steve to nudge closer. Steve's hands fumbled with Bucky's zipper, annoyed that he'd put on his tactical pants. It would be so much faster if he was still wearing sweats. Bucky stilled Steve's hands, causing him to whine and pout.

"Shh, wait for Daddy, pretty boy." Bucky hushed him.

Steve pouted, but sat back on his heels, waiting obediently. Bucky slipped a couple of knives out of their hiding places. Most of them were in pockets, but one had been under his waistband and another slipped into his combat boots. Steve frowned as the knives clattered against the glass surface of the coffee table.

"Bucky-" He started, his tone disapproving.

"Don't. I want your mouth now, baby." Bucky said, cutting him off.

He pulled out his dick and shoved Steve down on it. Steve relished the pressure of Bucky's large hand pressing against his neck, allowing his throat to relax as he took him in. Bucky fisted the blond strands and forced him down, until his dick was buried in Steve's throat. He groaned when Steve swallowed around him, clutching his hair tighter and thrusting his hips up. Steve's eyes watered and he gagged slightly as Bucky's fat dick was pushed impossibly deeper.

Bucky held him there, hunching over his body. His hand slipped down Steve's back, pushing into his pyjama pants. His finger swirled Steve's puckered hole and the man whimpered, the sound muffled by the dick in his mouth. Bucky loosened his grip just enough to let Steve pull back slightly. Bucky's dick was still in his mouth, but he was able to breath through his nose again. Bucky pressed his finger against the hole, pushing past the fucked out rings. Steve squirmed under him. He was loose and open, but his ass was still sore from being fucked earlier in the night. Bucky thrusted the finger in him a few times before pressing in a second one. Even without lube, he could easily thrust his fingers inside.

Steve whined at the feeling. His puffy rim stretched around the large fingers. He squirmed even more, whimpering when a third finger entered him. Bucky let go of Steve's hair so he could push Steve's pyjama pants down, just enough to expose his cheeks and let Bucky watch his fingers disappearing as they sank into him. He was mesmerized by the sight of that beautiful hole welcoming him inside. Steve sucked at his cock and swirled his tongue as he tried to distract himself from the stinging in his ass. He healed quickly, but Bucky liked the challenge of keeping him loose. He had to be fucked multiple times a day to keep his ass from tightening up and leave it sore. Fortunately, they both had the libido to keep up with it.

Steve enjoyed being used for Bucky's pleasure and he'd take whatever his daddy gave him. He'd waited far too long for this. For them to be able to be together openly. He wouldn't give it up for anything. He couldn't stop himself from squirming and whining. Bucky's fingers were twisting and pumping in and out of him, curling up against his prostate. Bucky being hunched over him, kept him from being able to pull off of his dick, and Steve felt trapped. It made his heart race and sweat form on his forehead as he fought against the urge to escape. He liked that Bucky could make him feel helpless. When you were a super soldier, there wasn't much that could make you feel that way. Bucky could though.

Steve had hated the way he'd been stronger than Bucky when he was enhanced. After saving him and the rest of the 107th, Steve was so excited that he had Bucky back. Then, he was devastated when he realized Bucky could no longer easily out power him. Steve had to force himself to not fight against him or struggle, because Bucky couldn't actually stop him. It had ended up pulling Steve out of his headspace. He couldn't just let go and know Bucky was in control. Steve enjoyed the feeling of helplessness. He wanted to tug against his daddy's hold and know he couldn't escape. Even now, he could probably escape Bucky, if he was really trying to, but he didn't really want that. He just wanted to feel secure. Like if he did try to squirm away, he wouldn't be able to.

Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve and sat up. He pet Steve's hair, wiping some stray tears off of his cheek and cooing at him. Steve sank into his subspace at the praise, his body went limp. Bucky pushed him down on his dick until he was choking on it. His body tensed up again at the intrusion, but the soothing praise and gentle strokes of his hair had him softening. He relaxed his throat allowing the dick to settle deep in his throat, blocking his air way. Time seemed to slip away as he warmed his daddy's cock. Bucky held him down for a few minutes until he had let go completely. His body pliant and willing.

He pulled Steve up and the boy sucked in a breath, coughing at the sudden rush of air filling his lungs. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled, his lips swollen and saliva dripping down his chin. Bucky smiled at him. His beautiful boy.

"You're such a good boy. Taking daddy so well. Tell Daddy how grateful you are to have his cock down your throat, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love your cock so much. I love it when you use my mouth, Daddy. Please, use me, Daddy." Steve breathed out, in between gasps of air.

Bucky brushed his finger over Steve's red lips.

"Of course, baby. Daddy wants to fuck that pretty hole of yours."

Steve whimpered. He was so sore, he wasn't sure he could take it, but he wanted it so badly. He needed it.

"Please, Daddy." He sobbed, his lip quivering under his daddy's thumb.

Bucky scooped him up off the ground, pulling his pyjama pants all the way off of him.

"Daddy loves it when you don't wear underwear baby. So accessible for your daddy. You're perfect, baby." He murmured, caressing Steve's ass as he carried him to the bedroom.

He laid Steve down on the bed gently, his hands running down his sides and over his thighs. Bucky explored the milky skin and pressed kisses down his chest. His teeth bit down on one of his nipples, sucking on the bead, before his lips went lower, brushing over his abs. Steve wriggled under him, his neck arching as his teeth sank into his puffy nipple. 

"D-daddy!" He moaned when Bucky's hand grazed his neglected cock.

Bucky chuckled against his stomach, nipping at the flesh with his teeth, making Steve whine. Steve's hands clutched at the sheets, twisting them in his fists to keep from reaching out to Bucky.

"God, I love you, Stevie. You're beautiful, doll. So sensitive. So soft for your Daddy."

Steve whimpered under him, thrashing. Bucky's hands were spreading his cheeks, his swollen rim stretching from the motion. He was so sore. He almost wanted to say no, but he needed this. He needed Bucky to claim him. He needed his daddy buried deep inside of him, even if it hurt. He wanted it hard and rough.

"I need you, Daddy. Please."

Bucky tsked and pulled back, his hand leaving the boys body. Steve whined at the loss of his daddy's hands pressing hot against his ass. Bucky chuckled and smacked his thigh lightly.

"Roll over then, baby."

Steve huffed and pouted at his daddy. He didn't want to do anything. He wanted to melt into the mattress and let his daddy take care of him. Bucky raised a brow at him, amused, when he didn't move. He crawled over his boy, leaning down to nibble at his bottom lip. Steve gasped at a particularly sharp bite and Bucky pulled back slightly, smiling.

"Why so pouty, baby? Tell Daddy what's wrong." He crooned.

The soft words and gentle stroke of his daddy's hand on his cheek had Steve feeling all fuzzy and warm. He smiled up at his daddy and hummed, his eyes fluttering shut. Bucky indulged him for a moment, let his hand brush over his lips, before slipping down and wrapping lightly against his throat. The grip was gentle, nothing more than a caress, but it still made Steve shudder and his cock leak, the drops falling onto his stomach.

"Answer Daddy." Bucky said, his tone still kind, but with a slight edge to it.

Steve whimpered and pouted again at the sound. His eyes opened, peering up at his daddy's serious face.

"Don't wanna roll over, Daddy. Want you to do it for me." He all but whined out.

Bucky gave him a disapproving look and Steve looked away in shame.

"Daddy doesn't mind helping you, angel, but that's not how you ask for help, is it, baby?"

Steve thought about it for a moment than shook his head slightly, the movement restricted by Bucky's hand on his neck. Bucky squeezed slightly as he did moved, but then he pulled his hand away.

"Will you please help me, Daddy?"

"Of course, I will, baby boy."

He rolled Steve over, manhandling his body, until he was on his stomach, his hips propped up. Bucky snagged pillows to put under him. The boy melted into the soft pillows, letting his body go slack as they held him up.

Bucky paused when he had his boy on display, his ass up and his hole being presented for him so beautifully. His thoughts wondered back to the man down in the lab. The one who he desperately wanted to prop up next to his pretty boy, so he could have them both on display for him. He licked his lips and spread Steve's thighs further. His hands gripped his round ass, fingers sinking into the flesh as he pulled the cheeks apart. His hole was swollen and gaping. It was beautiful. He leaned down and swirled the tip of his tongue lightly around the red rim. 

Steve gasped at the feeling and squirmed, trying to escape as his daddy pressed his tongue flat against the sore skin. Bucky's hands tightened on his ass, holding him firmly as he lapped at the opening. Steve whined and whimpered, trying to twist out of his hold.

"Daddy. N-no. It hurts." He sobbed.

Steve liked pain, but this wasn't the rough, unrelenting kind of pain that he enjoyed. This mixture of soft and gentle, and sore and aching was something he didn't like.

"Oh, my poor baby. Let Daddy soothe your sore little pussy."

"Not a girl." Steve whined.

"No, but you're my pretty little boy, aren't you, doll?"

His tongue was back on Steve, licking at the rim before pushing inside.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Steve moaned.

It hurt, but it hurt so good. Being tongue fucked was remarkably better than have his rim licked. He felt so used and loved and wanted. His daddy wanted him even though his hole was loose and fucked out. His daddy did that to him, because he wanted him so much. Steve pushed back against his tongue as he thrusted it in and out of him. When Bucky finally pulled away, the taste of his boys taint on his tongue, Steve was rutting up against the pillows, desperate for a release.

"Ah-ah-ah. No cumming until daddy's all the way in you." Bucky reprimanded, holding his hips still.

"Daddy, I need to. I need you. Please!" He begged, pushing his ass up, hoping to entice his daddy.

Bucky smirked at the boy, his hand brushing over his spine and gripping his neck. Steve melted against the dominant hold and his body went limp. Bucky nipped at one of his ass cheeks, releasing his grip and grabbing lube from the side table. He lubed up his cock. He made sure his fingers were warm, before pressing two fingers at Steve's entrance, wetting it. He pushed them inside and the boy moaned. It stung, but he was so desperate for it. He knew he had to wait until daddy was buried in him to cum.

He pushed back against the fingers, urging them in deeper. His hole was loose and easily took two. Bucky pumped the fingers in a couple of times before pushing in a third finger. Steve whimpered and pulled away from him, but Bucky gripped his hips, pulling him back. He added his pinky after a couple more thrusts, his fingers pressed together, trying to provide as much girth as possible as he stretched him out.

"Daddy, please!" Steve cried out.

He was so close. He was trying to be good and not cum, but it was so hard. His hand reached down to clench the base of his dick, trying to hold off his orgasm. Bucky glanced up at him and saw him holding his cock. As much as he enjoyed making the boy squirm in discomfort, he wasn't totally cruel. If he really was going to keep playing with him and didn't want him to cum, he'd put a cock ring on him. Well, sometimes, when he did feel like being mean, he would play with him until he was forced to cum, just so he could punish him. Now wasn't the time for that though. His good boy deserved a release.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy's going to help you."

Bucky applied a little more lube to his fat dick, stroking himself before lining up and pushing into Steve. He sank in slowly and Steve cried, pressing his face into the mattress to muffles his sobs. Bucky didn't stop until he was all the way in. He grabbed Steve's hand, pulling it off of his dick. Then he pulled almost all the way out, his head the only thing left inside and thrusted back in hard. As soon as his cock was buried back inside of him, Steve released screaming out for his daddy.

Bucky set a fast pace, fucking into him hard. His hands grabbed his hips in a bruising hold and forced them to come back and meet him with every thrust. Steve's body was limp and pliant under him, like a doll. His ass even loser now that he'd came. Tears ran down his cheeks as Bucky slammed into him over and over again. His ass was so sore, each thrust hurt so much. It was unbearable, but Steve didn't have the energy to even try to escape. He was so spent.

When Bucky finally came in him, thrusting deep inside and staying there as he filled up Steve's ass, Steve was barely conscious. He still felt the burn of hot cum against his ruined hole. He wasn't bleeding or torn. He was a super soldier, so he could take a lot of damage, but he was definitely fucked out and gaping open. He cummed again as Bucky was releasing into him and his muscles tried to clench against Bucky's dick, but they were too lose to.

Steve's eyes were already closed, his mind drifting off, when Bucky leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Just you wait, baby. Soon Tony will be ours and I think he's going to want to use your pretty little pussy too."

Steve whimpered, too out of it to do much else. Bucky didn't pull out of him, even when it was obvious he had passed out. Bucky knew if he went to sleep, he'd just have nightmares again. Nothing made him feel smaller than being stuck in his haunted mind, so he chose to lose himself in physical pleasures instead. Fucking into Steve for hours as he drifted in and out of conciousness. His body was so loose and easy to manipulate. Bucky loved it. Using him again and again. Thanks to the serum, he could keep fucking him pretty much endlessly and still be hard and ready for more.

When his dick did go soft, the sun was rising, but Bucky knew Steve wouldn't be getting up for his morning run. Not that Bucky would let him leave the bed, even if he did want to. Bucky still didn't pull out. He left his cock buried deep in his lovers ass and layed down, holding his boy in his arms. Bucky was so fucked out, he knew it would be safe to sleep for a few hours.

-

Bucky woke up to Steve stirring in his arms. Steve whimpered as he moved and Bucky held him still. He rolled him onto his stomach, shushing him. His dick had fallen out of him at some point while they were sleeping.

"Shh, let Daddy see."

Steve's eyes were still closed, but he was clearly awake. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow and his hands gripped it tightly. Bucky spread his cheeks. His hole was even more swollen and gaped open, but it wasn't torn. Bucky prodded at it with his finger just to watch Steve jerk.

"It hurts." Steve whined.

"I know, baby. Daddy was being mean."

"Meanie, Daddy."

Bucky chuckled. He blew on the swollen pucker and Steve shuddered. He was so sensitive. Bucky wanted to fuck him again. He didn't though. He'd give the poor boy a little bit more time to heal. Just a little bit.

"Daddy is a meanie, isn't he, baby? Daddy fucked your ass while you slept and made it all sore."

"Yeah." Steve turning his head to pout at Bucky.

Bucky smiled and leaned down to kiss his hole, his tongue reaching out to lick at it. Steve whined and squirmed away from him. Bucky chuckled and pulled him back.

"Don't run away, angel. Good boys do what daddy wants them to."

"No!" Steve whined.

He squirmed away again and Bucky pinned him to the bed.

"Steve, if you tell me no, I will fuck you until you pass out again. So, choose your next words wisely." Bucky warned.

Steve whimpered under him, but went limp.

"Sorry." He muttered, begrudgingly.

Bucky had half a mind to fuck him for the half assed apology, but his poor little hole was already ruined. He smacked his ass, making the boy shriek, and then climbed off of him.

"Come on, Stevie, let's go get some breakfast."

Steve glared at him, and Bucky just rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Bucky had switched gears. For now, they were just bestfriends. They headed down to the common room and found Natasha and Clint eating pancakes at the table. Bruce was there too, but his plate was already empty. Now he was just sipping on coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." Bruce said, glancing over his glasses at them.

Bucky nodded, but stepped back, letting Steve take over. Steve smiled at Bruce and went to sit down.

"Morning- holy shit!" He started to greet Bruce, then jumped up, hissing in pain.

Clint bursted out laughing and Natasha smirked. Bucky had to stifle his own laughter with his hand. Bruce sent a stern look at Clint and Natasha, which was probably the only reason neither of them made any inappropriate comments about it. It wasn't the first time Steve had emerged from their floor, unable to sit.

Steve stood at the counter to eat his food and grumbled under his breath about Bucky being too damn brutal. Bucky stood with him. They were half way through their meal, when Tony came in. He looked even worst than he had a couple of hours earlier. He paused when he saw them standing at the counter and raised a brow. Clint was dropping his plate in the sink and smirked at Tony.

"Steve can't sit." He said, quiet enough that Bruce couldn't hear him.

Tony flashed Steve a curious look that made the blond blush bright red, much to the amusement of everyone else. Clint snickered, Bucky had to stifle more laughter and Tony smirked. Tony's smirk dropped though and his eyes snapped to Bucky and the sounds of his muffled laughter. He just blinked at him. It was the first time Bucky had ever laughed while Tony was there. Like really there. He had stopped mid laugh a couple of times, when Tony was entering the room. Tony felt like this was different though, and he couldn't pinpoint why. There was something about Bucky being comfortable enough to laugh in his presence that made Tony feel strange.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Bucky stopped when he noticed Tony's eyes on him. His face went neutral again and he dropped Tony's gaze. Bucky always felt uncomfortable around Tony, because it reminded him that he was an unwanted guest. Tony refilled his cup with steaming hot coffee. Clint left with Natasha, probably to train or wreak havoc elsewhere. Steve and Bucky returned to their food. They fully expected Tony to go back to his lab.

He didn't though. He leaned back against the counter and watched them through narrowed eyes as he sipped his coffee. Steve looked up at him, eyeing him warily. Tony thought the lack of sleep must be starting to get to him, at least that's what he would blame it on if anyone asked. He raised a brow and smirked when Steve choked on his food. His eyes met Bucky's next. Bucky scanned him, and Tony was curious about what he was thinking. He looked like he wanted to say something to Tony. His frown, disapproving. Tony walked up to the counter they were at, standing across from Bucky.

He leaned down, his elbows on the marble surface. He was still holding Bucky's gaze. Bucky narrowed his eyes at the silent challenge. Steve watched them nervously. He wasn't sure if Tony was testing Bucky or not, but he was sure that Bucky was very close to putting Tony in his place.

"Do you need something, Tony?" Steve asked, hoping to defuse the tension settling in the space around them.

Tony's eyes flickered to Steve's and Bucky relaxed slightly. Tony cleared his throat and stood up, taking another sip of his coffee.

"No, I was just- Nevermind, it's nothing." Tony said, shaking his head.

Bucky frowned and Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. Tony was acting really weird.

"It was just what, Stark?" Bucky said.

Tony glared at him. It came off as less of asking a question and more of demanding an answer.

"It's just nothing, Barnes." Tony snapped.

Steve sucked in a breath and threw a worried glance at Bucky, but his eyes were trained on Tony. Tony was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. This exhaustion must really be getting to him, because he was thinking of saying something really stupid. He should leave and go back to his lab, where he would be safe from his own stupid mouth. He didn't do that. Instead, he set down his coffee and leaned towards Bucky.

"Good daddies don't fuck their boys until they can't sit, Barnes." He said, smirking.

Bruce glanced up from the table at that and cleared his throat, before heading to the elevator. Steve's eyes were wide and he was blushing furiously. Bucky just licked his lips. He knew instantly what this was. This wasn't a dom challenging his dominance. This was a little boy challenging his daddy's authority. He leaned in closer to Tony, his lips brushing his ear.

"Wanna find out?"

A shudder ran down Tony's spine at the suggestion and he pulled back, gasping slightly. He shook his head, wide eyed, and hightailed it out of there, coffee in hand. He glanced at them as the elevator doors were closing. Bucky was staring at him, and Steve was muttering something to him.

"Well, that was interesting." Steve muttered to Bucky.

Bucky didn't answer until Tony disappeared from sight. Then he turned his gaze to Steve.

"He was challenging me."

Steve snorted.

"Yeah, I got that. Did you really have to react though? What if he's creeped out now?"

Bucky smirked at him and raised a brow.

"He's not. He's scared."

Steve gave him an exasperated look.

"That's not any better."

"It is." Bucky said, calmly.

He finished the last few bites of his food, before grabbing his plate and Steve's and clearing them. Steve pouted while Bucky washed the dishes from breakfast. Neither of them spoke and Steve was just getting more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked on. Bucky turned to him when he was done and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's fine. I promise, love."

"Are you saying that as my daddy, my boyfriend, or my bestfriend?" Steve asked with a sigh.

Bucky pretended to think about for a minute before answering.

"All of the above." He said, grinning at Steve, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Buck. I really want him to like us."

"I know that, Stevie. I promise, I didn't ruin nothin'."

Steve pouted.

"You don't know that."

"You're just gonna have to trust me."

"Are you asking me that-"

"All of them, babe. That's always the answer."

Steve glared at him and pulled away.

"That's not true."

Bucky rolled his eyes, pulling him back into his arms and kissing his nose.

"Yes, it it. Just because sometimes I'm more of one, doesn't mean I'm not still the others too." Bucky said, firmly.

"Well, now you sound like my daddy." Steve accused.

Bucky chuckled and kissed his cheek, before pulling away.

"I'm whatever you need me to be, Stevie. Always."

"But I can challenge you as my bestfriend, but not as my daddy."

"That's true, but as your daddy I can always punish you, even retroactively."

Steve pouted and muttered about that being so not fair.

-

Tony really wanted to get his hands on Bucky's arm again. It had been a while, but to be fair, he'd been avoiding both of the super soldiers. He wasn't looking for a repeat of that super embarrassing incident in the kitchen. He still can't believe he did that. He really should have just gone to his lab and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't seem to get those words out of his head. His mind had been reeling ever since the elevator ride, if he was being totally honest.

He finally gave in and had JARVIS call Bucky down.

He purposefully didn't look up at him when he entered the lab. He didn't acknowledge his presence until he was seated on the stool, his arm on the desk. Tony's eyes glanced to his face for a brief second, before focusing on his arm. Bucky didn't say anything and Tony was grateful. It wasn't unusual. Bucky wasn't much of a talker. Once Tony got the outer plate off and was digging around in his arm, fascinated by the inner workings of the Hydra creation, as always, he started talking. He rambled on about the arm, then segued to other stuff. Mostly his other projects, before eventually looping back around to the arm.

Bucky let him talk nonstop, not giving input, not that the brunet was deterred by his silence. He remained impassive, keeping his face from showing the amusement or frustration he felt as Tony kept going. He was frustrated anytime Tony mentioned his lack of sleep or real food or just breaks in general.

Tony yawned and rubbed his eyes, his vision doubled for a moment and he blinked until everything went back to normal. He was really tired, actually it was way past just tired at this point. His tool fell from his hand and he cursed. Bucky pulled his arm away and Tony frowned at the empty spot on the table when he stood back up, tool in hand. It took him a moment to realize Bucky had moved his arm.

"I'm not done." Tony said, annoyed.

"I think you are." 

Bucky grabbed up one of the tools on the table and put his outer plate back on.

"There could be something out of place, I didn't finish."

"I think you're doing more harm than good at this point, Stark."

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Bucky cut him off.

"Get some sleep and you can look at again afterwards. I don't have any missions coming up. It can wait." Bucky said, firmly.

Tony frowned.

"Can I sleep with you?" Tony asked, too tired to be fully aware of what he was saying.

Bucky raised a brow. Tony just shrugged.

"You get nightmares don't you?"

Bucky nodded, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Me too." Tony muttered.

Bucky didn't say anything. He coaxed the tool out of Tony's hand and tugged him toward the elevator.

-

Steve was more than a little shocked when Bucky showed up with Tony trailing behind him like a lost puppy. An extremely tired, lost puppy.

"What's up, Tony?" He asked, shooting Bucky a questioning look.

Tony didn't answer, just looked blearily around the room in an exhaustion induced haze. His brain wasn't fully functioning, and he was kinda wondering what he was doing here himself.

"Tony's tired, doll. He's gonna sleep here for a bit." Bucky said, like that was super normal and not totally out of the blue.

Steve just stared at him like he had two heads. Bucky ignored him, pulling Tony to the bedroom. Tony followed him easily and didn't question it when Bucky pulled off his grimy pants and Black Sabbath shirt. Bucky stuck a large shirt on Tony that neither him nor Steve really wore. They preferred tight fitting shirts. This one was large and flowy on Tony. It went down to his thighs, almost like a dress. Bucky wondered, briefly, if Tony was drunk. Either that, or he really was just exhausted. Maybe he'd gone too long without coffee. Whatever the case was, he was obviously not fully there.

Bucky pulled him into bed and tucked the covers around him. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. The man melted into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Bucky couldn't help but think he seemed like more of a boy than a man at the moment. Steve watched them from the doorway, perplexed.

"What's going on?" He asked Bucky, once Tony was fully asleep.

They were on the couch now and Steve was staring at Bucky, incredulously.

"I'm really not sure, Stevie. He's clearly not himself."

"Yeah, clearly. Tony would never let you tuck him into _our_ bed."

Bucky frowned at him.

"I don't know what to say. I don't have the answer. I think he's just really tired, and needs some sleep, but I'm not sure."

Steve hummed, but reluctantly accepted his unhelpful answer.

-

Tony woke up in a cold sweat. He'd been dreaming about his time in Afghanistan. His breathing was shallow and his head was spinning. It only got worse when he looked around the room and didn't recognize it. If he wasn't full on panicking before, he definitely was now. The walls seemed to be moving around him and the ground lurched as he stumbled out of the bed. It took him a moment to realize he was holding his breath. He tried to suck in air and ended up coughing.

The lack of oxygen made it exceedingly more painful and Tony doubled over, feeling like he was suffocating. Or maybe he was drowning. The thought drifted through his mind and sent him whirling. His thoughts raced and his blood froze in his veins. He could remember swallowing mouth fulls of water as his head was held under. He was on his knees now, but he didn't remember dropping to the ground. He put his hands down, trying to ground himself.

He managed to suck in a shallow breath of air, his lungs protesting. Slowly the world stopped spinning around him as oxygen returned to his brain and he pressed his face to the ground, curling in on himself. He still wasn't sure where he was, but he desperately needed to get out of his head. For some reason his thoughts drifted to Bucky. He felt like Bucky would know how to solve this problem, but he wasn't sure why he felt that way. It was almost impossible to sort out his thoughts or feelings as his mind reeled.

He pushed himself off of the floor when he felt strong enough to do so without collapsing. He just stood there in the middle of the room he didn't recognize. He knew he was in his tower. He knew this was one of the rooms Pepper had designed, because Tony had approved them all, but he wasn't sure which one it was.

"JARVIS, buddy. Where am I?"

"Captian Rogers and Sergeant Barnes floor, sir."

Tony thanked him. He had muted JARVIS and told him not to bother him, after the AI kept pestering him about sleeping. He kind of regretted that now. The AI had learned to help him through his panic attacks and was pretty good at it now.

Tony frowned, looking down at the large shirt he was wearing. He lifted it up, relieved to see he still had his briefs on. The fact that someone had clearly undressed him, didn't really bother him that much. Tony wasn't exactly modest. He was more bothered by the fact that he had been sleeping in Steve and Bucky's bed. He could tell by the pad of paper on the side table, Stark tablet on the dresser, and combat boots sitting on the ground next to it, that this wasn't just an unused guest room. He didn't remember coming up here, but he did vaguely recall working on Bucky's arm.

He exited the room and frowned slightly. Steve was whimpering, clearly trying hard to stay quiet. Probably because Tony had been sleeping in their room, which honestly, he was still a little baffled by. Tony couldn't see exactly what was happening, but he had a feeling it was something dirty, if the sounds coming from Steve were any indication. Tony smirked. The polite thing to do would probably be to leave quietly. Tony wasn't exactly known for being polite though. A moaned slipped passed Steve's lips and Bucky slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh, baby, you're gonna wake up Tony." He whispered, his lips brushing Steve's ear.

Tony was already striding towards them though and was close enough to hear the whispered words. He walked around the couch, so they'd be able to see him. Plopping down next to them, his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Steve. You wouldn't want to wake me up." He teased, smirking at the blushing man.

Tony licked his lips. He had a good view now of Bucky jerking Steve off. He could also tell that Steve was seated on Bucky's dick. Both of their pants were unbuckled, Steve's pulled down to his knees.

"T-Tony!" Steve said, horrified. 

He tried to pull away from Bucky, but the man gripped his hips and held him in place.

"Don't move, doll. You're warming my cock."

Steve blushed even harder and sank back into Bucky like he was trying to disappear. Bucky's hand started to move again, when he knew Steve wouldn't try to get up, and Steve whimpered. Tony grinned. This was possibly the best thing that had happened all week.

"Yeah, Steve. Don't move. You're cockwarming right now." Tony pestered him, earning a hard look from Bucky.

Bucky was in full on Daddy mode. He didn't really care that Tony had walked in, but he wasn't going to let the boy mouth off.

"Enough, Tony, or I'll have to bend you over my knee and spank you."

Tony shifted slightly at the threat, but couldn't deny the way his cock started to harden at the thought. He cleared his throat and looked away. He watched the movie, but kept stealing glances at Steve and Bucky. Steve seemed insanely embarrassed, but also really close to cumming and Tony didn't want to miss it when he did. He kinda wanted to jerk himself off, but he wasn't sure if Bucky would allow that or not. Tony knew Bucky was running the show, that much was very obvious.

Tony stared, unashamedly, as Steve came with a moan, a 'fuck, Daddy', on his lips. Yup, Tony was definitely turned on by that. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make Steve scream that or scream that himself, but both sounded pretty good right about now. His dick was throbbing and he found himself leaning closer to them. Steve's cum stained his shirt and covered Bucky's hand. Tony licked his lips as Bucky instructed Steve to clean off his hand.

Bucky murmured praise in his ear and stroked his sides gently. Tony couldn't pull his eyes away, even when Steve glanced over at him. The blond was blushing, but tilted his head curiously at Tony.

"You did so good, baby. Cumming for Daddy. You're such a good boy. Look at Tony. He's so hard, just for you, angel. You put on such a good show for him. Daddy's so proud of you, sweetheart." 

The litany of praise was almost too much for Tony. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. He sucked in a shaky breath. Steve was melting into Bucky's touch. He sobbed, tears pricking his eyes, when Bucky lifted him off his dick. Bucky stood up, lifting Steve into his arms. He glanced at Tony, looking him over. Tony squirmed on the couch cushion. He felt very vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Tony, you have two choices. You can either come join us and participate, or stay out here and get some more sleep, but the show is over." Bucky told him, sternly.

Tony's eyes flickered to the couch and Bucky grabbed the blanket off the back of it, handing it to him. Tony knew logically he could leave too, but for some reason that didn't feel like an option. He refused to accept that he wouldn't consider it, because Bucky hadn't presented the option to him. He ignored the blanket and walked into their bedroom.

Tony pulled off the oversized shirt and and his briefs, and plopped down on the bed. He was surprised when he looked at the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock in the evening. That explains why Steve and Bucky weren't sleeping when Tony woke up.

"Why was I sleeping in here?"

Bucky glanced at Tony, amused to see the boy had already stripped, and carried Steve to the bed.

"You asked to." He said as though that explained everything.

Tony frowned at the answer, but was distracted by Steve. Bucky rolled him over onto his stomach and propped his hips up on pillows. Steve was limp, and didn't do much other than whimper as Bucky manhandled him into position. Tony's mouth dropped open when he saw Steve's hole. Bucky spread his cheeks apart, inspecting it for damage. It wasn't torn, so Bucky wasn't concerned, but Tony was definitely concerned.

"Jesus Christ! Bucky, what did you do to him?" Tony accused, moving closer.

Steve whimpered at the judgemental tone, and tried to pull away from Bucky. Bucky held him firmly in place, but frowned disapprovingly at Tony.

"Tony, you can join, but if you do, you don't get to judge us. Stevie is beautiful and perfect. If you have anything mean to say about him, leave." Bucky said, sounding like a protective father.

Tony swallowed and nodded.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"That's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, sir."

Tony's eyes widened at the slip up, but Bucky had already turned back to Steve. Tony was mostly embarrassed, because that's what he'd called his dad growing up. For some reason, that seemed to matter. Tony was blushing now. Bucky wasn't paying him any attention though. He was leaning down to kiss and lick at Steve's hole. Steve jerked in his grip, squirming as he whined. Tony frowned. That didn't look or sound pleasurable, it just seemed painful. Tony wasn't sure he was okay with that.

It also explained why Steve, a super soldier, had been so sore he couldn't sit. If Bucky was keeping his ass like this, Tony could only imagine how much it would hurt for Steve to sit down. Tony squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Bucky?" He asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

Bucky pulled away from Steve to look at him. Tony shifted again, sending a concerned glance at Steve's puffy hole.

"What is it, doll?" 

Tony pursed his lips at the endearment, but his eyes flickered back to Steve.

"It looks painful." Tony said, feeling really small under Bucky's gaze.

Bucky's eyes softened and he reached for Tony, pulling him closer.

"It is." He whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony shuddered. He licked his lips and tugged away from Bucky. The man watched him carefully as he crawled up the bed. Steve's face was buried in a pillow, but he lifted his head when the bed shifted. He looked at Tony shyly. He kinda felt like he was about to be judged, and he really didn't want Tony to tell him he thought he was gross. Tony reached out and stroked his cheek with his fingers. They barely grazed Steve's soft skin, the touch so soft. Steve whimpered.

"Tony?" He whispered.

"Are you okay? Do you-" He glanced up at Bucky uncertainly, and lowered his voice, leaning in to whisper in Steve's ear. "Do you want this?"

Bucky's hearing was enhanced, so Tony's attempt was futile, but Bucky didn't interrupt them. This was important. Tony was concerned for Steve's wellbeing and that could only be seen as a good thing. Steve's eyes widened as he stared at Tony.

"Yeah, I do, Tony." His voice was soft barely audible for Tony.

Tony nodded, but still looked slightly uncertain. Steve seemed to think about something, before he spoke again.

"Do you think I'm gross?"

Bucky's lips tightened into a hard line and he had to hold himself back from correcting Steve and insisting that he never think something like that about himself. He knew that this was something that mattered. Tony's answer would have a huge impact on his little boy's self-esteem. He just prayed Tony said the right thing.

Tony's eyes widened and then they softened. He stroked Steve's cheek again.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart."

His words were so soft and gentle, mimicking the caress of his fingers on Steve's cheek. Steve sobbed and pushed his head against Tony's hand. Bucky was relieved. This was going phenomenally well. He really couldn't have planned it better himself. Things just had a way of working out, he guessed.

"Do you wanna touch me?" Steve offered, blushing and looking away.

"Yeah, I do. I wanna fuck you." Tony said, his breathe blowing over Steve's cheek.

Steve's breath hitched and he looked up at Tony. Tony hesitated slightly and looked back at Bucky for permission. Bucky smiled and nodded slightly in approval. He grinned and crawled back towards Bucky, who moved out of the way. Bucky leaned against the head rest, next to Steve, so he could soothe his boy. This was all so new for him. He'd never been with anyone but Bucky before. Bucky had been with girls, over seventy years ago, but still. He'd never shared Steve before, so really this was new for both of them.

Tony looked at Steve's glistening hole. It was wet with Bucky's spit, and something about that made Tony want to taste it even more. He dove right in, lapping at the opening and moaning at the taste. Steve jerked away from him, and Tony chased after him. Tony wasn't inexperienced, but, admittedly, he'd never been with a guy. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to men, obviously, since he was rimming Captain America. Tony had just never considered doing it before.

He definitely was considering doing more than just tongue fucking Steve though. His tongue thrusted in and out, Steve whining under him. Tony ran his hands over his thighs and back up to his ass. He pulled his tongue out, wrapping his lips around the pucker instead and sucking on it. His teeth grazed the swollen skin. Steve moaned and bucked back into him. Tony tried to still his hips with his hands, but Steve was really strong, a lot stronger than Tony, so it didn't do much good. 

He glanced at Bucky, but the man didn't step in. He just watched Tony, waiting to see what he'd do. Tony frowned and looked down at Steve in confusion. He needed to take charge, but that was hard to do under Bucky's gaze. Something about him just made Tony want to lay down and beg to be fucked. That didn't sit well with Tony though. He'd never been on the receiving end, and he didn't plan on doing it now. He needed to ignore Bucky and focus on Steve.

He leaned over Steve, his body draped over his back and grasped his wrists, pinning him down to the bed. He allowed his full weight to press against him. Steve whined and Tony shushed him.

"Shh, don't complain."

Bucky smirked, amused at Tony's display of dominance. It was cute, like when a parent watches their child playing mommy or daddy. Bucky was watching Tony play daddy, pretending to be in charge of his little boy. Bucky didn't stop it. There really wasn't any harm in their game, so he'd let them have their fun, for now.

"I need you stay still, Steve. I'm not a super soldier, so I can't hold you down like your daddy does." Tony told him.

Steve whined, but nodded.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Good boy." Tony praised, pulling off him.

He bit at his lip when he was in front of Steve's hole again. He looked pretty open and horribly sore, but Steve said he was okay with it. Tony assumed he must be a masochist, if he liked this. To Tony it just seemed like torture, but maybe that's what Steve got off on. He gulped and glanced at Bucky again. The man was still watching him, but his hand was holding Steve's his thumb stroking his knuckles.

He didn't offer Tony any assistance, so Tony thought fuck it. He was winging it. He'd never done this before, but he figured it couldn't be that much different than it was with a girl. He just needed to open him up. Tony frowned. He already looked pretty open, so maybe that wouldn't be a problem. Tony wasn't sure and he hated how uncertain he felt.

"Tony?"

Steve twisted his head, looking back at Tony with concern. Steve was nervous that Tony didn't want him and Bucky knew this, but Tony was oblivious to it. Bucky stepped in to help Steve, murmuring praise to console him.

"It's fine. Your fine. I just- um, well-" Tony cut off.

He really didn't know what he was doing. He pressed a finger to Steve's hole and pushed it in. Steve jerked and whined. Tony sucked in a breath. His ass took that easily, the muscles just swallowing him so smoothly. Tony watched, mesmerized as he pulled the finger back out and pushed it back in. His eyes were big as he stared at his finger disappearing inside Steve. 

"Shit, you're so loose. You take that so well." Tony said in awe.

He pushed another finger in and pumped them, fascinated when there was still no resistance.

"T-Tony." Steve moaned.

Tony glanced up at him. Bucky had pulled his hand away, his hands resting behind his head. He gave Tony a look as though to say, it's all on you now. Tony grinned. He was feeling much more certain now. He pushed a third finger into Steve and groaned. He was finally met with some resistance, not much, but he did have to push to get his fingers in.

Steve was rocking his hips back to meet Tony's thrusts, even though Tony had told him to stay still. Tony had all but forgotten about that order, he felt like that was a lifetime ago as he lost himself in Steve's ass. He twisted his fingers as he thrusted in and smirked when Steve whined and tried to pull away from him. Tony's fingers chased after him, sinking deep into him and pulling out all of the way, before diving back in. He set a steady pace, Steve a mess under him as Tony pushed against his prostate with each thrust into the ruined hole. Steve squirmed under him as Tony worked his fingers in and out.

"D-daddy, please. More." He moaned.

Tony paused making him whine. His fingers immediately started moving again, appeasing the boy. Steve didn't seem to notice the slip up. He was too far into his headspace, but Bucky noticed it. He shared a look with Tony, and Tony grinned mischievously.

"You're such a greedy little boy, aren't you? Is one daddy not good enough for you?" Tony said, his voice almost mean.

Steve moaned and then his body tensed. His eyes snapped open, searching for Bucky. He looked scared. Bucky smiled at him, hoping to ease his anxiety some, but didn't reach down to console him.

"Answer, Tony, baby."

Steve whimpered, Tony's fingers still pumping in and out of him. His lip quivered and he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm s-sorry!" He sobbed, clearly distressed.

Bucky took pity on the boy and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shh, Daddy's not mad at you. You're such a good boy, baby. So pretty. So perfect. You deserve more than one daddy, angel. You're greedy little pussy needs two daddies to fill it up, doesn't it, sweetheart?"

Bucky was just saying it to indulge, Tony. To let the boy think he could be in charge.

Steve whimpered and sniffled, looking at his daddy for reassurance. Bucky's fingers grabbed his hair, forcing him to arch his back as Bucky pulled him up. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips and coaxed them open, swallowing his moans as Tony pulled his fingers out and thrust his dick inside. Steve cried out in pain as he slammed all the way into his abused hole. Bucky swallowed down his cries, before pulling back. He let Steve's head fall back to the mattress. His fingers stayed in his hair, brushing through the strands.

"Daddy!" Steve screamed.

"Be a good boy for Daddy, and let Tony use you, baby. You're so beautiful, my pretty little boy."

He sobbed and pressed his face into Bucky's thigh, his tears wetting Bucky's pants. Bucky just shushed him, and kept petting him. He murmured praise, telling him how good he was being and how proud daddy was of him for letting his daddy share him. Steve needed it too. It wasn't that he didn't like Tony, but Tony had entered him without lube. Not to mention being with someone else was so new to Steve. If it was anyone else, Steve wouldn't be okay with it, but it was Tony. Steve has had a crush on Tony since he first met him. He could be an asshole and selfish and Steve loved it. So much that he felt horrible. His daddy wasn't there and he was pining over someone else and it had all been awful.

Right when Steve was finally working up the courage to maybe do something about it, he found out Bucky was the winter soldier. When he got his daddy back, he thought Tony would disappear from his mind, but he didn't. Steve couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't lie to his daddy about it, so of course he confessed that he had feelings for the man. He thought Bucky would get mad, but he was intrigued. Steve had never shown an interest in anyone else before. It made Bucky take a closer look at Tony. Bucky didn't think he was an asshole or selfish. He'd forgiven Bucky for something, he couldn't even forgive himself for. He let him move into his tower, where he'd already been housing and providing for his little boy, while Bucky wasn't around.

Maybe that should have made Bucky mad, or jealous, but it didn't. He was eternally grateful for Tony. The man was there for his boy, when he couldn't be. Bucky didn't think he was selfish at all. He thought he was hurt and alone. A little boy with daddy issues, who desperately needed to be put in his place. Bucky was also aware that if he pushed Tony to be his little boy, he'd probably run away. He'd hide away in his lab and lock everyone out. No. Bucky couldn't have that. So he would indulge the boy. Let him play Daddy. Share him with Stevie, at least for the moment.

Bucky didn't miss the way Tony's eyes were trained on him. Watching Bucky soothe his baby boy. Watching Bucky's lips as they formed the soft words that caressed Tony's ears. Tony's thrusts became sloppier as he honed in on Bucky, his focus drifting away from the ass he was fucking. As Tony released, he was looking at Bucky. Bucky's hand never stopped comforting Steve, his mouth still offering comforting words to the boy, but his eyes locked with Tony's. The man moaned and pulled out of Steve. His cum splattering Steve's sloppy hole as his dick kept spitting out fluid.

Steve's face was buried in Bucky's thigh and he was still sobbing. Tony didn't even seem to notice. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the blue ones watching him. Bucky smirked at him, knowing he was closer to subspace than domspace. He'd indulge the boy, by letting him play daddy dom, but Bucky knew he was a little boy. Probably less sub and more little, just like his Stevie was. Though Steve had denied it, blushing furiously, when Bucky brought up littlespace with him. He was more comfortable saying he was a submissive, and Bucky didn't mind being indulgent. He liked to spoil his little boy. He was more than happy to spoil Tony too.

"Let me kiss you." Bucky said.

The way he phrased it was intentional. Enough of an order to appeal to Tony's submissive side that wanted to please, but still allowing him to feel like he was giving, instead of Bucky just taking. Sometimes it was easier with little boys to let them think they have control. Bucky was willing to let them have that. His spoiled little boys. Tony may not know it yet, but he was Bucky's.

Tony swallowed, licking his lips. He shuffled off of the bed, approaching Bucky nervously. Nothing about his demeanor said dominant. Everything about it screamed scared little boy. Bucky smiled softly at him. He wouldn't be too soft with him though. If he praised him and soothed him the way he did with Steve, Bucky had a feeling it would be too much for the boy. Bucky would have to ease him into accepting the comfort that Steve was used to, from all the years he'd known Bucky. Tony was touched starved. It was so obvious. He wanted it. He needed it. He was also terrified of it. Scared that if he allowed himself to be vulnerable, to be cared for, that he'd get too used to it. Then if Bucky did up and leave, he wouldn't be able to manage.

Of course, Bucky had no intention of ever letting Tony go, but the poor boy had no way of knowing that. Telling him, wouldn't be enough to make him truly believe it. It would take time for Tony to learn to trust. To accept Bucky as his daddy. Bucky waited, patiently, until Tony was within reach. Than he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. There was nothing soft about it, but Tony melted into the touch anyways. It was exactly what he needed right now. That's what good daddies did. They gave their boys what they needed.

Bucky's hand ghosted over Tony's sensitive cock. He jerked away, whining.

"Ssh, come here."

Bucky grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Steve had quieted, peering up at them. Tony's lip quivered when Bucky gripped his cock. It was too much. His body was oversensitive from his recent orgasm and the feeling of Bucky's hand wrapped around him was too much. It was painful and he tried to jerk away again, but Bucky was still holding his wrist. The large hand squeezed his cock and Tony cried out, clutching at his wrist. Bucky smirked, watching the boy try to pull his hand off.

"Stop." Tony whined.

Bucky's eyes hardened. Little boys don't ordered around their daddies. Daddies can only be so indulgent. He loosened his grip, so it wouldn't be so painful, but he swirled his thumb over the slit and Tony all but sobbed.

"I'm willing to share my little boy with you. You can dom him, if that's what you need, but you don't order me around. That's not how this game goes."

Tony looked scared, but Bucky didn't soothe him. Steve watched the display of dominance from his daddy and shuddered. He was insanely turned on right now. Tony was not be a good boy and Steve fully expected his daddy to punish him for it. He was a little confused when he didn't spank him. Steve knew he would have been spanked for something like that, unless daddy really wanted to spoil him. Maybe he was being soft, because he wanted to spoil Tony. When Steve asked him later, Bucky told him that being dommed and feeling pain was Tony's punishment. For Steve, pain wasn't really a punishment, but the shame that came with being spanked, was.

"Bucky. Please." Tony pleaded, sounding so vulnerable.

Bucky wanted to soothe him, but that's not what Tony was asking for. Tony wanted to run away and Bucky wasn't okay with that. He would give his little boy what he needed. His hand rubbed up and down Tony's limp dick, slick with cum. Tony's knees were weak and they gave out as Bucky worked his oversensitive dick. Bucky caught him, pulling him onto his lap, and kept jerking him off. Tony wasn't a super soldier. His body didn't have the same ability to stay hard as Steve and Bucky could. Tony squirmed and whined, his head falling to Bucky's shoulder.

"Bucky, I can't- I'm not-" Tony sobbed, trying to tell Bucky that he couldn't get hard.

"Shh, I know. I'm going to keep going until you can and then I'm going to make you cum." Bucky murmured in his ear.

Tony sobbed and clung to Bucky. It was all too much. It hurt. He wanted it to stop. He was so tired. He felt scared and vulnerable and he hated it. Tony just wanted to leave, but he couldn't. Bucky wouldn't let him and that terrified him. Mostly, he was scared, because he felt secure in Bucky's arms. He couldn't run and hide. He could only cling to the man and know he was helpless. It was the most terrifying thing for Tony. He didn't want to feel vulnerable. Like Bucky was cutting him open and grabbing his heart.

Tony's eyes were screwed shut. Steve had sat up, to let his daddy pull Tony into his lap. He was watching the scene and felt hot all over. He reached out to touch Tony, but stopped when his daddy gave him a stern look. His hand dropped back down to his side. He continued to watch his. Tony was a mess, sobbing and squirming in Bucky's lap, as his dick was stroked. Steve bit his lip. He sat back against the headboard, just like his daddy was. He could easily see Tony's dick from here and his daddy's hand stroking it. Steve was so hard and his hand started to reach for himself. His daddy raised a brow at him and Steve blushed, dropping his hand back to his side.

"Good choice, baby. Touch yourself and Daddy won't let you cum for the rest of the week."

Steve pouted. A part of Tony knew that the words weren't directed towards him. He definitely wasn't trying to touch himself and not being allowed to cum wasn't the concern he had right now, but he still whined. His arms were wrapped around Bucky's neck and he was so insanely turned on by the show of dominance, but his dick would not get with the program. Tony wasn't really a masochist. He didn't like the pain, but he did like being put in his place. He wasn't about to admit that to Bucky and he had every intention of storming out of here as soon as he got the opportunity to. He wasn't fighting back anymore though.

Tony wasn't sure how long he sat on Bucky's lap, being jerked off, but not able to get hard. He did know that he was painfully aware when he did start to get hard. He had been lulled into a sleep like state. The steady constant ache as Bucky pumped him was soothing in it's own twisted way. Every now and again Bucky would run his thumb over his slit and Tony would jerk in his hold and he would snap to. Bucky didn't let him fully fall asleep, but he wasn't fully there either. 

At some point Steve got hungry and asked his daddy if he could leave, before going to get food. Tony didn't even notice his absence, too out of it to be aware of his surroundings. He was being consumed by Bucky's presence. He was the only thing Tony knew. His only focus. As he drifted in and out, sometimes slightly more there and other times on the cusp of sleep, Bucky filled his thoughts.

Bucky never paused in his movements, taking in every wriggle of Tony's body, and every small sound he made. The boy was deep in his headspace and probably wouldn't be surfacing anytime soon. Bucky's own cock was hard and throbbing in his pants, aching for a release, but he ignored it. This wasn't about him. Right now, he was punishing his boy. Bucky had been stroking him for a good half an hour and he was sure Tony's dick would be raw after this. The boy jerked violently in his hold, moaning. Finally.

Tony's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly sitting up, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky just smirked at him, enjoying the way Tony blushed. His dick started to harden in Bucky's hold, and Bucky sped up his pace. Tony's head fell back onto Bucky's shoulder. He had fully submitted. He still squirmed, but he wasn't really trying to get away. He was just overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body. His body was never really allowed to settle from his last orgasm, so he was still oversensitive.

His whines and sobs, gave way to moans as he got close. His dick was swollen and red and so raw that every stroke was torture. Bucky's thumb rubbed over his slit one last time and Tony screamed out his second orgasm. His whole body shook with the intensity of it. It was more painful than pleasurable and Tony hated it. He was panting hard when he finally came down from his high. His body felt limp as a noodle, but he jolted away, sitting up straight. Bucky's hand on his hips, kept him from going far. He whimpered when he finally noticed that the heat of Bucky's hand was still engulfing his cock that had gone soft again. Tony was beyond overstimulated and he thought he might seriously die if Bucky forced him to endure that again.

"Bucky, oh god, please. I can't." Tony begged, when the man made no move to remove his hand.

"Yes, you could, but I won't make you." Bucky told him.

Tony's body slumped against his chest in relief at those words. A wave of exhaustion hit him and all thoughts of storming out left him. He closed his eyes and was out like a light. Bucky pulles his hand off of Tony's limp member and allowed himself to pet Tony's hair and stroke his back now that the boy was passed out in his arms. He cradled him to his chest and murmured all the soft praise into his ear that Bucky had wanted to say while he was awake. Bucky was concerned that he'd already gone too far, just by asserting his dominance and punishing him. He knew Tony would react even worse to being treated like a child, and that was definitely how Tony would view it, if Bucky had comforted him. Even subs received praise and comfort, but Tony wouldn't see it that way.

Steve came in and smiled. He crawled onto the bed, settling next to them, but didn't reach out. Bucky was clearly lost in his own little world that consisted of him and the boy in his arms. Steve knew it well, because he was usually the boy in his arms. He wasn't jealous of Tony. He found it very endearing. He wanted Tony to be taken care of. Lord knows he wasn't capable of doing it himself. Bucky glanced over at Steve after a few moments and smiled. His daddy looked blissed out. So at peace as he cared for Tony. This was Bucky's favorite part. He loved the sex. He loved getting off and he loved allowing his partner to cum. Almost as much as he loved denying them, but it was the aftercare that Bucky loved the most.

Nothing made him feel more needed and loved than taking care of his partner. Soothing their aches and pains, while they're all limp and fucked out. Murmuring praise, and telling them just how good they were. There was nothing better for Bucky. This right here, holding his sleeping boy after sharing an intense moment, was everything. He always felt this way with Steve and feeling this way with Tony now, only solidified the fact in his mind that Tony was his. He belonged here in Bucky's arms just as much as his Stevie did.

"I made pasta. It's in the fridge, if you're hungry."

Bucky hummed in response, too caught up in Tony to get up. He didn't want to leave him here. God forbid he wake up alone and think Bucky didn't care about him. It was getting late, the moon was high in the sky outside their floor to ceiling windows. The curtains were open, allowing the moonlight to filter in. The traffic was so far below them, Bucky couldn't see it from his place on the bed. He knew that if he stood by the window he would be able to see the bustling streets of the city that never slept. He didn't care about that though. In that moment, he only cared about the boy in his arms.

Steve jumped in the shower, before climbing into bed. Bucky kissed him long and hard, to ensure he didn't feel left out. Then he stroked his hair until the boy slipped off to sleep beside him. Bucky knew he could probably get away with shifting Tony, without even waking the boy, but he didn't want to risk it. He was already wrapped around his finger and Tony had no idea. Bucky stroked his hair and let his head fall back against the wall. Sleeping in a seated position wasn't exactly comfortable, but Bucky had slept in uncomfortable places before. He'd been in the army, captured by Zola's men, taken by Hydra and let's not forget the years spent in the cryochamber. This was nowhere near the worst position he'd ever slept in. Besides, he had Tony sleeping soundly in his arms. It was worth it to ensure the boy finally got a full nights rest.

Bucky didn't mind spoiling the boy. Tony deserved to be spoiled. Lord knows his father never spoiled him, so Bucky didn't mind indulging him. He liked holding the boy close. He had both of his boys here with him. Steve sleeping soundly next to him and Tony in his arms. It was a dream come true for Bucky. He let his eyes fall shut and sleep overtook him. His arms stayed firmly wrapped around Tony, even as he slept. Holding him securely as though to ensure the boy wouldn't slip away in the night.

-

When Tony woke up, he blinked in confusion. He flushed when he remembered the night before. What a whirlwind it was too. It definitely an effective distraction, keeping him from thinking about his nightmare. He looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was still straddling Bucky. The second thing he noticed, was that they weren't on the bed anymore. Bucky was sitting on a chair in the dining room and Steve, who looked like he'd just gotten back from a run, was seated there too. Tony had to twist to see him.

"Good morning, Tony." He greeted him, when their eyes met.

Tony whimpered and buried his head in Bucky's chest. Both men chuckled. Tony had almost fallen asleep again when Bucky rubbed his back and pulled him back out of it. Bucky had decided when he woke up that Tony was ready for a bit of a push. He needed to be shown some love and affection, now that he had submitted to Bucky.

"Stay awake, love. You need to eat something."

Tony just grumbled at him and rubbed his head against his chest. Tony was sleepy, and he just wanted to be left alone.

"No, you've had plenty of rest. You need food now."

Bucky lifted him up, turning him so he was facing the table. Tony shrieked and tried to get off of Bucky. Bucky just pulled him closer to him, until Tony's back was pressed up against him. Tony relaxed back into him.

"Daddy's indulged you plenty for the moment. Now you need to do as your told."

Tony frowned and looked at Steve. Bucky must be talking to Steve. There was no way, he was talking to Tony, right? Tony was sitting on his lap though, kinda like a child would. Why was he not protesting this seating arrangement anyways? Tony wasn't quite sure, but he was too cozy in Bucky's lap to think too hard on the matter.

"Eat, baby, or Daddy will feed you."

Okay, that was definitely directed towards Tony. He tilted his back to glare at Bucky.

"I'm not a baby."

Bucky smiled indulgently at the boy and stroked his cheek.

"Of course, you aren't. You're a big boy."

Tony nodded and then frowned. No, that wasn't quite right either. Bucky handed him a fork and Tony's tummy grumbled. He pouted at the uncomfortable feeling and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"So, does this mean we get to keep him?" Steve teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the phrasing, but nodded.

"It definitely does."

-

Bucky didn't let Tony get up until he'd finished his plate. He was amused that the boy didn't complain about sitting on his lap or about being naked. Then again, Tony had never exactly been modest. They had seen him naked in the helicarrier, not to mention last night. Tony jumped in the shower, before throwing on a pair of sweats and a shirt that he found in the dresser. Bucky smirked when he same out wearing his clothes, but didn't comment on it.

"I'm going to the lab."

Steve's eyes widened.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk about this?" Steve called out to him.

Tony frowned at him, already half way to the elevator.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Tony, sit down." Bucky said, nodding at the table.

Tony just scowled at him and turned away.

"Tony. Sit. Down." Bucky said, his voice hard, as he emphasized each word.

Tony froze. He gulped and turned back to Bucky, who gave him a stern look. He sighed and stomped back to the table, collapsing in a chair.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

He really didn't want to talk about this. He was barely holding it together. Not thinking about it was the only thing keeping him from overthinking it. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't address his attitude.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

Tony squirmed in his seat. His dick was raw and stung as he shifted.

"Define enjoy."

Bucky raised a brow at him, and Steve chewed on his lip nervously.

"Did you like it? Would you want more?" Bucky clarified.

"Uh, yeah sure. Maybe. I could have done without the whole jerking me off until my dick was raw thing, but the rest was great. I'd definitely fuck Steve again." Tony said.

He winked at Steve and the blond blushed.

"I know that last part was intense. I apologize if it was too much. It was something I really should have discussed with you before hand. Instead, I allowed myself to get carried away."

Tony frowned. That sounded right and all, but for some reason he didn't like it. He kinda wanted Bucky to do whatever he wanted. He didn't really want Bucky to defer to him on what to do or not to do. He didn't say any of that though.

"I don't like pain. That's not my thing."

Bucky nodded in understanding.

"I know. Admittedly, I didn't do it for your enjoyment. Though, Steve would have enjoyed something like that, I knew you wouldn't."

Tony glared at him accusingly.

"Then, why'd you do it?" He demanded.

"To punish you." Bucky answered as though it was the obvious conclusion.

Tony just blinked at him. He honestly didn't know how he felt about that. He was angry and hurt and confused, but there was something else there too. His dick twitched in his pants and he realized, it was arousal. He swallowed. His dick hurt as it pressed against the fabric of the sweats. Dammit! Why did he have to rub him raw.

"Well, fuck you. I'm going now." Tony snapped, settling on irritated.

Tony stood up.

"Sit."

Tony huffed and sat back down.

"Do you know why you obey me?" Bucky asked him.

Tony just glared at him, so he continued.

"You're eager to please me. Tony, I know you're scared, but we want you to join us. I'm not willing to let you fully take charge, but we can compromise."

"Uh-huh, and how's that?" Tony asked, irritated that Bucky was right.

He was beyond irritated actually, he was pissed off. He didn't want a relationship and certainly didn't want to be part of their weird hierarchy. It was very obvious that Bucky held all of the power, but Tony was not willing to just give up control of his life to someone else.

"You can play daddy with Stevie sometimes."

Tony raised a brow and glanced at Steve. He looked away from Tony, blushing hard.

"What do you think about that, Steve?" Tony asked, not liking how Bucky was making decisions for him.

"I'd really like that, Tony."

Tony thought for a moment and stood up again. Bucky shot him a hard look, but he ignored him. He didn't try to leave this time. He walked over to Steve. His hand brushed through his blond hair, before tracing his lips. Tony leaned down, his breath brushing against Steve's lips. Steve gasped slightly, and Tony groaned, smashing their lips together. Steve was so soft under him. He was perfect. Tony bit at his bottom lip, and Steve moaned, letting Tony's tongue invade his mouth. Tony explored every inch of his mouth. Tracing over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, rubbing their tongues together. Steve let him, moaning and whimpering. God, he was beautiful.

Tony pulled back and Steve's mouth chased after his. Tony just grabbed his chin, tilting his head and licking his neck. He bit and nibbled at the creamy flesh, sucking until the blood rose to the surface. Steve's small noises encouraging him. Tony bit down hard at the base of his neck, where it met his shoulder, until he tasted blood on his tongue. It was metallic and salty. Steve cried out underneath him. Tony licked and sucked at the wound. It was already starting to heal by the time he pulled back a few minutes later. Tony traced the teeth marks with his thumb.

"Tony?" Steve questioned, his voice small and uncertain.

"Shh, you're mine, baby." Tony whispered.

Bucky chuckled, amused, but didn't bother correcting him. He didn't feel threatened by Tony. He wasn't dominant enough to be a real threat. Tony kissed him again, and Steve moaned at the lingering taste of blood. Tony's hand trailed down his chest, squeezing at his crotch. He smirked into the kiss, swallowing Steve's pretty sounds. Tony pulled back, to catch his breath, shoving two of his fingers into Steve's mouth, just to watch him suck on them. His velvety tongue ran along the digits, swirling around them and stroking them. Tony was lost in a haze of lust now. Steve was so compliant, practically begging to be used under him and Tony couldn't get enough of it.

"Shit, you're perfect love."

Bucky smiled, standing up to clear the plates off of the table. He was amused by Tony's obvious claim of his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to stop it. He was definitely turned on by the display. Even more so, since they were so lost in their own little world, that neither one of them even noticed him moving around the kitchen. He almost reached out touch them when he passed by, but he decided not to. He didn't want to risk breaking the spell they'd fallen under.

Tony was straddling Steve, when Bucky came back, the dishes washed and drying. He leaned against the table, hovering nearby. Tony's fingers were glistening with spit. Drool was running down Steve's chin and dripping off of it, forming a wet spot on his shirt. Tony's fingers would pet his tongue a few times, soothingly, like an unspoken praise, before diving deeper and gagging Steve. Tony was mesmerized by just how willing Steve was. He took everything he gave, and Steve's dick jumped and leaked, a wet spot, soaking through both of their pants. Tony's own dick was hard and dripping precum helping soak their laps.

Bucky let him gag Steve a few more times, stroke his tongue one last time, then he stepped in. His hand gripped Tony's wrist, effectively stopping him from diving in again. Tony jumped slightly. He'd been so caught up in Steve, he had completely forgotten about Bucky. Bucky just smirked at him. Tony blushed, pulling his spit covered fingers out of Steve's mouth a string of saliva connecting them, before breaking. Bucky's hand stroked Steve's hair soothingly, the other one still grasping Tony's wrist.

"Good boy, Stevie. Letting your daddy fuck your mouth and gag you, like the good little boy you are." Bucky said, indulging Tony's fantasy.

If his boys wanted to play house, he'd let them. His spoiled little boys. If letting Tony play daddy was what he needed, Bucky would let him, for now. He was still convinced the boy wanted to let go and submit, but he wouldn't push it quite yet. Bucky tugged Tony's wrist wrapping his lips the fingers and sucking Steve's saliva off of them. Tony watched in awe. Bucky nipped at the finger tips. Tony sucked in a breath and Bucky smirked, pulling away.

He watched, amused as he traced his own lips with his two fingers, pressing past them and swirling his tongue around them. Tony moaned, the sound muffled and shifted on Steve's lap. Steve whimpered, his hands shooting up to grip Tony's hips, encouraging the boy to rock against him. Bucky leaned back against the table, his arms crossed over his chest. Watching his boys chase their pleasure as they rocked and grinded their dicks together. He didn't stop them, but he did note that he would have to punish Steve later for cumming without his dick buried inside of him.

They both cried out as they released, Tony wrapping his arm around Steve's neck, and hunching over to press his forehead against his chest. Steve's hands dug into Tony's hips, most likely leaving bruises, as he thrusted he pulled Tony down on him and thrusted his own hips up. It was beautiful and Bucky palmed himself through his pants, squeezing his dick to try and find some relief as it throbbed. The boys were panting and Tony shuddered when Steve thrusted up again. His dick was still raw, and rubbing up against Steve didn't exactly help the problem. It was so worth it though. Tony wondered vaguely, if this was why Steve was okay with pain, because it was worth some pain, if it meant recieving pleasure.

Their tongues met again as they kissed, coming down from their highs. Bucky was prepared to step in and provide the comfort that they'd both need after, holding off until they'd pulled apart. He pushed off of the table. His hands sliding into Steve's hair. The other one stroked Tony's cheek before gripping his chin. Bucky pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and chaste. Tony's eyes were glassed over and the boy looked dazed. Steve wasn't much better, his lips just as puffy as Tony's, saliva on his chin still. His messy boy. Steve was more there though. Being a super soldier, he could endure more than Tony could, by far. Which was something Bucky would have to remain aware of, to ensure Tony didn't get hurt. Using Steve with reckless abandon was one thing, but Tony would break under that kind of pressure. Bucky couldn't have his precious little boy shattering under him, not literally anyways.

He would have fun breaking the stubborn boy down, before building him back up with the love and affection he so desperately needed.

-

After Bucky bathed them, Tony did retreat to his lab. His parting words were 'this was fun'. Bucky just shook his head in amusement. Steve and Bucky lounged around their floor for a bit. Steve's ass was feeling much better after a full nights rest and going the whole morning without being fucked. Bucky examined it and licked it a bit, but otherwise let him be. He did put a cock ring on his dick though, as punishment for cumming when he wasn't supposed to. Steve whined and complained, but Bucky just told him to stop, or he'd gag him for the rest of the day.

Bucky was glad it hadn't come to that, when JARVIS told him Tony wanted to work on his arm. He brought Steve down with him. Steve practically bounced with excitement. Bucky had told him he could warm his cock, while Tony worked on his arm. Tony looked up at them when they entered. His stomach did little flips and he looked away quickly. A blush rose up on his cheeks and Bucky smirked. Steve grinned, dropping to his knees in front of Tony. The brunet was surprised and swallowed.

"Tony, kiss me, please?" Steve pleaded.

Tony frowned and Steve whimpered, looking down in shame. Steve was worried that Tony didn't want him anymore, but that wasn't what Tony was thinking. He leaned down and gripped the back of Steve's neck. Steve looked back up at him, eyes shining with hope and anticipation.

"Call me, Daddy, and maybe I will." He whispered the words, his lips brushing against Steve's ears.

"Please, Daddy?" Steve moaned.

Bucky took his seat on the stool he always sat on, his arm layed out on the table. Tony glanced up at him. His eyes flitted away from his eyes and to his arm. Tony got hard just looking at that arm. It was a masterpiece, truly. Tony was sure he could do better though. He gave Steve the kiss he wanted, but pulled away after a minute.

"Shh, be a good boy and go see your daddy." Tony shushed him when he whined, and nodded towards Bucky.

Steve crawled over to Bucky, who opened his legs, letting the boy settle between them. Tony abandoned his chair, standing hunched over the table as he pulled off the outer plate and started digging around in Bucky's arm. Steve pulled Bucky out of his sweats and took him into his mouth. Bucky pet his hair with his flesh arm, his metal one preoccupied, as Tony worked on it.

Tony focus was so tuned into Bucky's arm, he didn't even notice Steve warming Bucky's cock for the first few minutes. He was talking, but his eyes were trained on the arm in front of him. He only glanced up, frowning, at Bucky's murmured praise. He blinked at them, then turned back to the arm. He was way too interested in his work to be distracted, even by how beautiful Steve looked with Bucky's dick stuffed in his mouth.

Tony got lost in the arm, terribly confused by some of the things he found. He didn't really remember working on it yesterday that well, but he had clearly fucked some things up. He was try to figure out how to put it all right. The hours slipped by. Steve shifted on his knees and Bucky stilled him, before praising him profusely.

"Tony, we need to wrap this up." Bucky said, interrupting Tony's constant stream of chatter.

Tony looked up at him, his hands pausing. He blinked, looked down at Steve, then glanced at the clock displayed on his screen.

"Huh, I guess we have been at it a while."

Steve whined and Bucky shushed him, petting his hair soothingly.

"You're doing so good, baby. We're almost done. Just a little bit longer."

Tony frowned.

"Has he been doing that this whole time?" Tony questioned.

Bucky raised a brow at him.

"You really tune everything else out when you work, don't you?"

Tony shrugged, tinkering with a few more things before finally placing the outer plate back into place. Bucky gripped Steve's hair, pulling him off and Steve closed his jaw, cringing. He rubbed at his sore jaw. Bucky pulled Steve to his feet as he stood up, and pressed kisses to his jaw.

"You were perfect, doll. Warming Daddy's cock so nicely. Daddy's so proud of you."

Tony put away his tools that he kept just for Bucky's arm.

"Bucky?"

Bucky turned to Tony, stepping away from Steve to brush his fingers through the brunets hair. Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did so good too, sweetheart."

Tony cleared his throat, looking away uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh, thanks? That's not- I was just gonna say that I want to make you a new arm."

Bucky just hummed.

"So, yeah. That's all."

"Okay, well, how about this? If you're a good boy, I'll let you do that."

Tony frowned.

"You can't tell me what to make or not to make, Barnes." Tony said, defensively.

"Well, I could, but I'm not a total asshole, Tony. You can make whatever you want to make, but you do need my permission to attach a new arm to me."

Tony wanted to dispute that, just for the sake of arguing, but he couldn't really say anything logical against it. He just nodded.

"Fine." He muttered, begrudgingly.

Bucky raised a brow, his hand gripping Tony's hair.

"Fine, what?"

Tony scowled at him, huffing.

"Fine, sir."

Bucky hummed, releasing his hair and running his fingers through the strands again.

"Is that easier for you?"

"Is what easier?" Tony said, irritated, the soothing hand in his hair, the only thing keeping him from complaining.

"Sir? Is that easier for you than Daddy?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"You're not my daddy." He replyed, automatically.

Bucky hummed. Tony gulped and pulled away from him. Bucky let him and stepped back, taking Steve's hand in his. Tony licked his lips, nervously.

"So, if I'm good and call you daddy, then I can give you a new arm?"

Bucky raised his brow.

"Does calling me Daddy, make you good?"

Tony furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Let me rephrase that. Does not calling me Daddy, make you bad?"

"I-I don't know. I guess?"

Bucky gave him an appraising look.

"Come to bed with us."

Tony opened his mouth to protest. He snapped it shut. Saying no would probably be considered being bad, wouldn't it? He gritted his teeth together. Dammit! He really did want to be allowed to give him a new arm though. He could always make it anyways, but making one without anyone to use it, would just be a waste. He sighed and walked towards the elevator.

Steve peered at Tony, curiously. He was thrilled to have Tony there with them. Tony was leaning against the elevator wall. The same one Bucky had shoved Steve against after Tony had said Daddy. Bucky sent Steve a knowing look when he shuddered.

-

They ate dinner, and relaxed on the couch. Steve and Bucky kept it very casual. Chatting and making jokes. If Tony didn't know any better, he would think they were just bestfriends. He did know better though. He couldn't stop thinking about Steve on his knees, his face pressed into the mattress and ass propped up on display. His thoughts kept wandering back to Bucky too. To the way he watched Tony. To the way he touched Tony. To the way he whispered praise to Steve. 

Tony blushed when Bucky raised a brow at him. He'd been staring at him for a stupidly long time. Tony wanted Bucky to dominate him. The realization hit him, and it scared him almost as much as it turned him on. Bucky seemed so relaxed right now. Charming and confident, in a way that Tony hadn't seen him be until after he first said Daddy in the elevator. He wasn't sure if that was the best choice he'd ever made or the worst, but it certainly changed everything.

He wondered if Bucky was always dominant though. He almost seemed shy sometimes, reserved and vulnerable. Would he ever let Tony be in charge, or even just his equal? Tony considered it for a moment. He decided to test it. He stood up. Both sets of eyes snapped to him, and he smirked. They were very aware of his presence. It was kinda flattering actually. Steve was sitting in the middle. Tony brushed his hands through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Be a good boy and don't move." Tony said.

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything. Bucky looked questioningly at Tony when he straddled his lap.

"You want to be my daddy, right?"

"You know I do, Tony."

Tony hummed and brushed his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky watched him warily, unsure of what he was doing. He had a feeling Tony was trying to push the boundaries.

"What if I don't want that?"

"I think you do."

Tony shook his head.

"That's no what I asked. What if I didn't? What if I just wanted to be your boyfriend?"

Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek. If, Tony was feeling insecure, then Bucky was more than happy to soothe the boys nerves.

"Then that's all I'd be, love."

"Really? Are you even capable of that?"

Bucky arched his brow at him, smirking in amusement.

"Of course I am."

"You wouldn't try to dom me?" Tony asked, skeptically.

Bucky chuckled.

"I don't have to be your daddy to be dominant, Tony."

"What if I don't want that? What if I want an equal relationship?"

Bucky frowned, his hands rubbing Tony's hips.

"I like the shift in power, Tony, but that doesn't mean you don't have a say in anything. You can always set your own boundaries. I'm not allowed to cross your boundaries. It's actually something I was hoping to discuss this morning. It was irresponsible of me to not talk about it, before inviting you to join us." Bucky admitted, looking away guiltily.

Tony shrugged.

"It didn't bother me. It's not like I asked you to."

Bucky sighed.

"You shouldn't have to ask me to. I was the Dom. It was on me to make sure you were safe, and I didn't. I even overstimulated you and I didn't stop when you asked me to, because I thought you could take it. It wasn't my place to decide that for you though."

Tony shifted uncomfortably on his lap.

"It was a punishment. I wasn't supposed to like it."

"I know, but I had no right to be doing anything to you, but especially not punishing you, without discussing your boundaries first." Bucky told him, firmly.

Tony swallowed.

"I liked it though." He insisted. "I mean, it hurt, and it made me feel trapped, but, I don't know..." Tony trailed off, feeling uncertain.

Bucky sighed and rubbed Tony's cheek with his thumb, wiping tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I should have never done that to you. To answer your question, I don't know if I could just be your boyfriend without being dominant. I could certainly try though."

Tony sniffled. When did he even start crying? He buried his face in Bucky's neck and sobbed. Steve stayed still next to them, like he'd been told to, but he wanted to reach out and comfort Tony. Bucky rubbed circles on his back and held the crying boy close.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"Please." Tony whimpered, brokenly.

Bucky shushed him.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you."

"Please, be my daddy."

Bucky froze. He desperately wanted to say yes, but he wasn't sure if Tony was asking for the right reasons. He was clearly in a very vulnerable state of mind.

"Let's talk about in the morning, okay?"

Tony just sobbed harder and Bucky stood up with him in his arms.

"Come on, baby, let's go to bed."

Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him with them.

-

Bucky was the first to wake up. He stroked Tony's hair a few times before pressing a kiss to his head and moving to get out of bed. He stopped when Steve stirred. His eyes fluttered open and Bucky smiled when they landed on Tony curled up next to him and he gasped lightly.

"I thought it was just a dream, but he's really here, Buck." Steve whispered, as though talking too loud would wake himself up and Tony wouldn't really be there.

Bucky reached out and brushed his fingers through the boys blond hair.

"Yeah, he is." Bucky replyed, just as softly.

He leaned over Tony to kiss Steve.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. Stay with Tony." He murmured against Steve's lips.

The first thing Bucky did was turn on the coffee machine. It took a couple of minutes for the smell of brewing coffee grounds to fill the air and pour into the bedroom. It was that scent wafting through the open door that eventually roused Tony from his slumber. He sniffed as his eyes opened and sat up. He looked around the room, first noticing the empty space where Bucky had been. Then, his gaze fell to Steve who was watching him.

He raised a brow and smirked when the boy blushed. Tony couldn't help himself, and cuddled back up into Steve. He was just so damn adorable. Tony buried his face in his neck, his arms wrapping around his waist. Tony's noses traced up the milky skin before pressing a kiss right behind his ear. Steve melted into him and sighed, content to just stay here forever.

Tony pulled away when he heard the clattering of dishes in the kitchen. He rolled off the bed, planting his feet on the ground. Steve followed suit, his hand reaching out to snag Tony's. Tony paused, glancing at their intertwined fingers, before tugging him out of the bedroom. He headed straight for the coffee machine and Bucky chuckled, looking up as they entered. Steve went to Bucky, when Tony released his hand in favor of pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky and he rested his head on his shoulder. Bucky stroked his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Morning, doll."

"Good morning, Daddy." He mumbled against Bucky's skin.

Bucky hummed in response. He glanced up at Tony when the boy moaned as the first drop of coffee hit his tongue. Tony was lost in his coffee and didn't acknowledge Bucky until he was refilling his cup.

"Looks good." He said, nodding towards the plates of steaming hot food.

They ate, passing chatter between the three of them. Bucky knew they needed to talk, but he waited to broach the subject until after Tony had finished eating. It was only when Tony pushed his plate away, that Bucky brought it up.

"We need to talk."

Tony froze, his hand that had been reaching for his mug, stilled. He really didn't want to talk about last night and his embarrassing display of emotions. He wanted to talk even less about the night before that, when Bucky had jerked him off into a painful orgasm. His dick still hadn't fully recovered from that. The skin was chafed and tender.

"I don't want to talk about." Tony mumbled, staring down at the table.

"I know, but it's important."

Tony sighed. He knew it was inevitable. Even if he did manage to push it off this time, Bucky would just keep bringing it up. He sighed, resigned to the fact that this was happening. He stood up and ignored the way Bucky's eyes narrowed at him. He didn't make a dash for the door, like Bucky was probably expecting him to, instead he collapsed on the couch. He was sprawled out across the cushions, with his head on the arm rest.

Bucky lifted his feet, setting them down in his lap. Steve didn't join them on the couch. He dropped to his knees, and rested his head on Tony's stomach. Tony smiled softly at the show of submission and rewarded him by stroking his hair. Bucky shot an amused look at the two boys. His hands started to massage Tony's feet, over his socks.

"I want to start off by apologizing again, Tony. I shouldn't have allowed you to join us without talking first."

Tony frowned. He didn't really want Bucky to apologize. He was fine. It didn't really matter. He hadn't really enjoyed being stroked until he was raw and feeling helpless was scary, but he still liked it in a strange way that he couldn't quite describe. He enjoyed giving up his control, or rather, having it taken from him. He didn't know how to say that though. He felt all flustered just thinking it. Bucky continued when he didn't say anything for few minutes.

"The most important thing, the one that was the most foolish for me to not bring up, was a safe word. Steve's safe word is watermelon. He's only ever used it on one occasion, but it's still important to have."

Tony's looked down at Steve, his hand pausing. His thumb brushed over Steve's lips.

"Why did you use it?"

Steve blushed and stuttered out an incoherent response. Tony smiled at how cute he was, all shy and flustered like that.

"Try again, love." He teased him lightly.

Steve whimpered and buried his face in Tony's stomach, hiding from Tony.

"Answer your daddy, baby." Bucky said.

Tony's eyes flitted to meet his and he blushed. Bucky's hands didn't stop as they rubbed Tony's foot. Tony was slightly embarrassed to be called Daddy, even if it did make his heart pound in his chest. He was mostly embarrassed though, because he knew Bucky was indulging him. Bucky knew he wasn't really a daddy. Tony was too submissive for that. Yet, Bucky was willing to allow it, if it appeased Tony. For some reason, that made Tony feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

Steve whined, but answered Tony's question.

"I had a panic attack." He mumbled against Tony's stomach.

Tony gave him a sympathetic look, and his hand started to pet his hair again.

"Poor baby."

Steve just whimpered.

"Shh, I know that was hard to admit, doll. You're being so good, telling your daddy what he needs to hear. You're such a good boy, baby." Bucky told the boy, reassuring him.

"What did you do, when he used his safeword?"

Bucky looked Tony in the eyes.

"I stopped and I comforted him until he calmed down. We didn't try again for a couple of days after that. I waited for Steve to ask for it again, not wanting to push him into it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He was really tight by then too. Had fun stretching him back out, didn't I, baby?"

Steve nodded his head and Bucky chuckled.

"He's probably tightened up again, since I didn't fuck him at all yesterday or last night."

Tony's cock jumped to life as he pictured himself stretching Steve open. He groaned slightly, shifting himself in his pants. Bucky chuckled again, but didn't comment on it.

"I need you to tell me what your boundaries are, Tony. I can give you a list to fill out later, but let's start with something simple. Steve likes pain, but I don't think you do. That's the reason I chose to punish you the way I did, though admittedly, I shouldn't have done that."

Tony squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to tell Bucky he didn't like it, because that wasn't entirely true. He also didn't want to say he did like it, because that definitely wasn't true. He liked aspects of it, but not others. He took a moment to try and sort out the jumble of thoughts in his head.

"I don't like pain." He started, slowly. "But, I didn't hate it. I liked feeling small and helpless, even though it scared me too. I'm not very good at giving up control, so I liked the way that you took it away from me."

Bucky nodded in understanding.

"So, would you prefer if I dominated you without it being painful?"

Tony hesitated. He didn't enjoy the pain, but if it was a punishment, then he wasn't supposed to enjoy it.

"If I'm being punished, I think pain is okay." He settled on saying.

Bucky held his gaze, searching Tony's eyes, before nodding again.

"Another thing that I did during that, which really wasn't okay for me to do without your consent, was using you even when you weren't fully awake. I didn't let you fall asleep all the way, but that's not a good excuse. Steve is okay with me using him when he's asleep or drifting in and out of consciousness. Is that something you're comfortable with, Tony?"

Tony hesitated again. He hadn't really thought about that part of it. He wasn't fully there for it, somewhere on the edge of unconsciousness. He thought about the way the pain of being overstimulated, subsided slightly as he was lulled by the steady rhythm of Bucky's strokes. It had actually been one of the best parts of the experience. The pain became a dull, background sensation. Then, Bucky would flick his thumb over the head and the sharp pain of his way too sensitive head being touched would jerk him back to conciousness, the pain reentering the front of his mind.

"I liked the almost asleep part. When the pain was consistent enough to fade into the background, it was soothing. I would've preferred it if you would have let me fall asleep and finished me off while I was out. Rather than pulling me back and making me aware of the pain again."

Bucky hummed, a thoughtful expression on his face. It wasn't the answer he was expecting. He was almost certain Tony would be upset or angry, or even just uncomfortable. Hearing that he liked it made Bucky think of how he wanted to fuck Tony to sleep.

"So, if I fucked you until you passed out, you'd be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I don't see why I wouldn't be." Tony replyed, easily.

"But you don't want it to hurt?" Bucky clarified.

"I don't want the pain to be at the forefront of my mind. If it fades off into the background and makes me feel all floaty like I'm high, than I don't mind it. That part wasn't really painful. I enjoyed slipping away from the pain. It was almost," He paused to think of the right word, "Euphoric."

Bucky hummed again. Maybe he would try spanking him sometime. A nice even string of smacks until he felt floaty and the pain became pleasurable.

"And the pain, did it turn into pleasure? Is that what you mean by it slipped away?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I think you were in your headspace. Impact play can sometimes have that effect as well. Where the pain becomes pleasure and the sub is left feeling floaty or high. We weren't doing impact play, but maybe that's something that would help you slip into subspace."

Tony just blinked at him.

"Impact play? Like, you want to hit me?" Tony asked, a little scared at the thought.

"Yes, but in a consensual and enjoyable way. Not abusive. Maybe spanking, paddling, or even flogging, if that's something that interests you."

Tony swallowed. His dick leaked precum at the thought of Bucky bending him over his knee and spanking him until he felt that floaty feeling again.

"Do you like that? When he hits you?" He asked Steve, instead of telling Bucky if he wanted that or not.

Steve was listening to the conversation vaguely, but it took him a moment to realize Tony was talking to him. He was definitely in his headspace. He had to shake his head to clear the fog that was settling over his thoughts, lifting it off of Tony's stomach. It was challenging since his head felt all heavy, but he managed to surface just enough to form thoughts into words.

"Um, yeah, I do." He said, finally, his voice a little groggy and out of it.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Didn't mean to disturb you. Lay back down, love." 

Tony's hand stopped stroking his hair, applying pressure until he had dropped his head back down, before starting up again. Steve hummed, easily falling back down fully into his headspace. He lost himself in the gentle, rhythmic strokes once more. The words of the conversation there, but not his main focus.

"Steve likes the pain. He doesn't prefer for it to go away. He likes to feel it, so I usually keep him from falling into that space that I described to you, where you'd feel pleasure over pain. That's what I was doing to you, actually. I kept bringing you back and making you aware of the pain, anytime you started to drift away from it. I don't have to do that though. I can let you fall all the way into your headspace."

"I think I'd like that." Tony murmured, his eyes soft as he watched Steve.

The boys eyes were closed and he looked so calm and peaceful. Bucky smiled at Tony when he glanced back up at him.

"Steve's in his subspace right now. Pretty far into it, I'd say. It is a kind of high, which is why it's so important that he's taken care of. When he comes down, he's at risk of dropping into a negative headspace, if he doesn't receive the love and praise that he needs." Bucky informed Tony, his words gentle.

Tony swallowed.

"How did he-? I mean we're not even having sex."

"You don't have to being having sex to enter subspace. He feels safe and secure, that's enough for Steve."

Tony furrowed his brows.

"But isn't he a masochist?"

"He likes pain. It makes him feel used and feeling used makes him feel wanted, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy gentle touches. He likes to feel safe. It just so happens, that he can feel just as secure being held down and used as he does being petted while he kneels on the ground. It doesn't always have to be a one or the other kind of thing. You can have both."

Tony frowned. He had a feeling they weren't just talking about Steve anymore.

"You don't have to be hurt to feel used or dominated either. Steve enjoys that, but it's not necessary for everyone. You could have that sense of security with a more loving and gentle authority too, Tony." Bucky told him, softly, like he half expected Tony to run away upon hearing his words.

To be fair, Tony did want to bolt. He was scared to admit that maybe he did want that. His hand stilled, gripping Steve's hair. He didn't notice until Steve whimpered. Tony let go, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to do that."

"S'okay." Steve mumbled, still sounding a bit out of it, but there was an alertness to him that made Tony realize the sharp pain had pulled him closer to the surface.

He pursed his lips, stroking his hair again. He lulled him back down into his headspace, before tugging on his hair again, even sharper this time. Steve gasped and moaned. A wet spot was starting to form in Tony's pants now, a tent clearly visible. He swallowed, licking his lips as Steve whined. Tony inhaled, his breath shuddering.

Tony spoke without really thinking about it. His hand tightening on Steve's short strands of hair.

"Come here."

Steve pushed himself up and let Tony pull him on top of him, until he was straddling Tony's waist. He tugged on his hair, guiding Steve's lips to his. The kiss was heated and bruising. Tony bit Steve's lip hard, eliciting a pain filled moan from the boy. There teeth clashed together, but Tony didn't care. He was lost in the power trip. Having Steve so willing, so eager to please, was a lot. Almost too much.

Steve whined into Tony's mouth as Tony bit down on his tongue, his teeth sinking into the muscle hard. Blood flowed out, filling their mouths with a metallic taste and forcing them to swallow it down. The blood dribbled out of their mouths, but Tony just fisted Steve's hair tighter, his knuckles going white.

Bucky cursed when he saw the blood dribble down their chins and drop into their laps. He lifted Tony's feet, pushing himself up. His hand wrapped around Tony's, coaxing him into loosening his hold with gentle strokes of his thumb. Tony's hand went slack and he pulled away from the kiss.

Steve chased after him, trying to press their lips back together, Bucky stopped him. Steve whined at the loss. Bucky's fingers were gripping his chin to hold him still. He brushed his thumb over Steve's swollen bottom lip and they parted obediently. Tony was frozen, staring at Steve's bloody mouth. He was horrified.

"Stick out your tongue, angel. Show daddy."

Steve obeyed and Tony gasped. There was still a steady stream of blood flowing out. He couldn't believe he did that. Shit. What did he do? His heart was racing, but not in a pleasant way. Bucky's thumb brushed over Steve's tongue and he hissed trying to pull away. Bucky's hand went to the back of his head, forcing him to stay still. Steve whined, Bucky's thumb was still in his mouth. He pulled it out and Tony thought he was going to puke when it came out coated in blood. Steve shook on top of him at the sight of his blood on Bucky.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You did so good. It's gonna be okay. Head wounds bleed a lot, that's all. It'll heal soon, I promise."

Steve's lip quivered and fat tears ran down his cheeks. Tony felt his stomach rolling.

"Hold on, Daddy will be right back. Stay with Tony."

There was no pretense. It wasn't time for Bucky to indulge Tony's fantasy of being Steve's Daddy. His only focus at the moment was helping his hurt little boy. The bite was bad. It wasn't like the one Tony had given him on his neck. That one had bled, and left a temporary mark, but this was scarier for all of them. None of them were huge fans of gushing blood and head wounds did bleed more, so gushing was inevitable.

Bucky ran and grabbed a washcloth, hurrying back to Steve. Tony looked pale and like he might be sick. He wasn't comforting Steve like a daddy would. He was petrified under him, like a frightened little boy. 

"Open your mouth for Daddy, baby."

Bucky pressed the washcloth passed his lips to soak up the blood. It only took a few moments more before the wound stopped bleeding. Bucky knew that before the hour was up, it would be like the bite hadn't even happened. It had been a nasty bite though. He wanted to chastise Tony for it, but one look at the boy told him he was far too fragile for a scolding.

"Okay, I think it's bathtime boys."

He scooped Steve into his arms, freeing Tony. Tony looked like he'd gone into shock, so, Bucky grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch. He turned on the faucet when they reached the bathroom. He gently tugged the washcloth out of Steve's mouth, making the boy whimper and cry harder. The soaked cloth was dropped in the sink, red staining the porcelain.

Bucky rocked Steve, his metal arm holding him up. The boys arms were wrapped around his neck, and his face hidden as he sobbed into Bucky's shoulder. Bucky kept up a stream of soothing words as the tub filled. He pulled Tony into his side with his flesh arm and the boy clung to him. He had been staring at the sink, looking horribly lost and shocked. It was the blank look in his eyes, that suggested he wasn't really there, in the worst way, that concerned Bucky the most.

Tony broke down sobbing out apologies. Bucky just held him close and continued to murmur soothing words. He helped them strip and climb in the tub when it was ready. Their sobs petered off and the silence that remained was deafening. Every small movement that disrupted the calm of the water with a ripple, seemed to echo loudly, ringing in their ears.

Bucky washed the crusted blood off of their faces where it had started to dry. Red swirling in the tub as he soaked the washcloth and rung it out. The boys were facing eachother, but they both stared blankly down at the water. Bucky felt helpless, not knowing how to pull them put of their stupor. They both looked exhausted, emotionally drained and ready for bed. It was still early, not even noon yet. Bucky pulled them out of the tub, not long after they'd gotten in, and settled them in bed for a nap. Hair still damp, but bodies dried off. They clung to either side of him.

When Bucky was concerned that his talk with Tony wouldn't go well, this was not what he was picturing in the slightest.

-

Fortunately, everything seemed to have settled when they woke up. Steve went to workout in the gym and Bucky joined him. Tony went down to his lab with a list that Bucky had told him to look over and fill out. He did, sorta. He looked it over at least. In his defense, he was busy.

When night fell and Tony started to feel a bit tired, he considered just grabbing another cup of coffee, like he usually would. He couldn't help but think about how he'd hurt Steve though. He felt like it'd be pretty shitty to just start ignoring him now. He definitely wanted to just forget about it, but he didn't want to forget about Steve. Which is why he headed up to their floor. It was pretty late, after midnight and Tony was kinda worried that they might not want him to come up. What if Steve didn't want him anymore?

He almost went back down to his lab, but something stopped him. He wanted to see them. It had been an intense morning and he needed them now. So, he got off the elevator when it opened for him. The floor was dark and Tony knew they were in bed. He paused outside their bedroom door, but ended up opening it anyway. He peered inside and could see their sleeping forms on the bed.

Bucky cracked open his eyes when he felt the bed shifting. Steve sat up abruptly, tensing. He relaxed when Tony cursed and apologized.

"Shh, go to sleep." Bucky grumbled.

He pulled Steve back down. Tony curled up behind Steve and threw an arm over his waist. It didn't take long for all three of them to fall asleep.

-

When Tony woke up, he wasn't quite prepared for the sight he found, but his cock was flagging and ready within minutes. Bucky was leaning against the head board, Steve in between his legs. Tony swallowed, watching as Bucky fucked Steve's mouth. Saliva dripping, tears running down his cheeks and choking sounds leaving him as Bucky held him down. Tony shot up. His heart was pounding at the erotic sight, but his mind was screaming that's not right.

"Bucky! He can't breath!" Tony shouted, alarmed.

Steve started, but Bucky didn't let up. His hand pet Steve's hair and he raised a brow at Tony.

"You're doing really good, baby. So perfect, angel." He murmured to Steve, before his voice hardened. "Don't judge, Tony."

Tony's eyes got wide and then narrowed. How was he getting scolded for this. Bucky sighed and eased Steve off of his cock. Steve whined at the loss of his dick in his throat and tried to swallow him again.

"No, go comfort, Tony. The boy's scared for you, baby."

Tony scowled.

"So, I'm not Daddy anymore."

Bucky sighed again and gave Tony a stern look that made him feel very small.

"Daddy doesn't want to indulge you right now, sweetheart."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Steve was in front of him. He needed to make sure that Steve was okay.

"Tony?"

"Are you okay? That seemed painful."

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek.

"I thought we already talked about this. I like the pain."

Tony knew that, of course he did, but that was intense. Tony really shouldn't be judging. He had got caught up in it and bit his tongue. Still, he'd been a bit shocked to wake up to Steve choking on Bucky's dick.

"Yeah, I know, but that, you liked that?" Tony asked, unable to stop himself.

Steve bit his lip, hearing the judgement in Tony's voice. Bucky must have heard it too.

"Tony." He warned, sending him a hard look.

"Sorry, I just. I wasn't expecting it. You can go continue or whatever."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"You don't get to give the orders today."

Tony furrowed his brows. It was the first time Bucky had stopped him from bossing around Steve, and Tony didn't understand why.

"Why not?"

Bucky stood up, walking around the bed until he was towering over the smaller brunet.

"Because I learned that there is a risk to letting you play Daddy. I've spoiled you enough. From here on out, I call the shots. If you want to do something to Stevie, you get my permission first, or I will punish you."

Tony's eyes widened.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

Bucky leaned in, his lips brushing Tony's ear.

"I'm dead serious, little boy."

Tony shuddered.

"But, Bucky-" He started to protest.

"No. You call me Daddy, or you don't call me anything at all."

Tony frowned at him.

"Even Steve calls you Bucky." Tony challenged.

"Not when we're playing he doesn't. So, you have two options here, either you be a good boy and get to play with us, or you're a bad boy and Daddy will put you in timeout."

"You can't put me in timeout, Barnes." Tony scoffed.

"Wrong choice."

Bucky picked Tony up and sat down on the bed. Tony tried to squirm out of his hold, but Bucky held him in place.

"Did you ever fill out the list I gave you?"

"No, I don't care about your stupid list." Tony snapped.

Bucky sent him a disapproving look.

"I need you to pick a safe word at least, angel."

"Fuck you!" Tony spat, still struggling.

"You told me you liked it when I took the control away, that you couldn't give it up. Isn't that right?"

Tony froze and swallowed.

"I don't- I can't do this. I want to go to my lab."

"No, that's not an option right now."

"Bucky, please. Stop."

"I'll make this simple for you. You can use the traffic lights for now. You can always change it later, if you find something else you prefer. So, if you really want me to stop, say red."

Tony huffed and leaned back against Bucky's chest.

"If I said red, you would stop? You promise?"

"I promise. Say red, and it all stops. You can go down to your lab, or stay and we can all just get some breakfast and hang out. You can call me Bucky and I'll call you Tony. We can just be friends or boyfriends. Whatever you prefer."

"Are you just saying that, or do you really mean it?"

"Doll, I'm being dead serious. Say red and it all stops."

"But the being just friends and calling you Bucky thing. That's you just indulging me, isn't it?"

Bucky hummed and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Yes. I'll admit I do enjoy spoiling my boys, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still in charge."

Tony should have hated that, but he didn't. His whole body relaxed, slumping in Bucky's arms.

"Okay, Daddy."

Bucky smiled and Steve beamed at Tony.

"Remember your safeword then, baby. Stevie? Go grab us the handcuffs, doll."

Tony's eyes widened, as Steve nodded and scrambled off the bed. Tony watched nervously as he opened a drawer in the dresser and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. They didn't look like cop handcuffs though. They were thick and padded on the inside, clearly meant to not dig into your skin or cause to much discomfort. That struck Tony as odd, since Steve claimed to enjoy pain.

Bucky took them from Steve and clasped one of them around Tony's wrist.

"These ones are special."

"They don't look painful." Tony said, not sure what else to say.

Bucky locked his second wrist in the cuffs. Tony felt a sense of helplessness, that was equal parts terrifying and arousing. If Bucky wasn't there with him, he'd probably have a panic attack, but Bucky was there. Tony whimpered.

"These aren't meant to bring pain. They're made of vibranium, so Stevie can't escape them. The purpose of these cuffs is to make you feel vulnerable and submissive. Trapped."

Tony sucked in a breath. He shifted slightly on Bucky's lap and pressed as close to his chest as he could.

"Daddy?" He questioned, uncertainly.

"Do you feel trapped, angel."

Tony whined and looked over at Steve, who was watching with slightly worried eyes. Tony didn't miss the tent in his pants though, or the way he had to shift them to make more room for his aching hard on.

"Yes, Daddy." Tony said, the words rolling off his tongue.

His eyes were glued to Steve. Steve licked his lips and Tony followed the movement.

"Good boy, baby. My perfect little angel. You're doing so good for your daddy." Bucky whispered in his ear.

Tony shuddered as Bucky's hand ran up and down his sides.

"Come here, baby. Ass up, head down. Show Daddy your tight hole, love."

Tony tensed, thinking that Bucky was talking to him, but he wasn't. Steve scrambled over and settled himself between their legs. Bucky pushed his legs open further, spreading Tony's thighs with his knees and allowing Steve to get closer. His ass was right in front of them. Bucky whipped down his pants and Tony groaned. He wasn't wearing any underwear and that made Tony's dick leak into his briefs.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Bucky said, hands gripping Steve's ass and spreading his cheeks.

Tony moaned at the sight. The once gaping hole, was tight and Tony couldn't believe it.

"Well, shit, Roger's. You look like you've never been fucked before." Tony breathed out, leaning closer and licking his lips.

Steve moaned at his words, wiggling his ass enticingly. Bucky's hand smacked his ass, making him yelp in surprise, a red print left behind from the force of the impact as his blood rushed to the surface.

"This is what happens when my little cock slut doesn't get it every day. You want my dick, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please, I need you." Steve begged.

"I'm going to have fun ruining your tight little hole. Stretching you out until your loose and begging me to stop."

Steve's dick leaked precum that dripped to the bed below and Tony wanted to reach out and scoop it up with his finger or maybe lap it up with his tongue, but he didn't. He was in timeout. Tony frowned. He probably wouldn't be allowed to touch. Bucky could though. The thought made Tony breath harder. He was so insanely turned on, it wasn't even funny.

"Do you want Daddy to be sweet and gentle and open you up slowly, or do you want Daddy to hurt you, baby?"

Tony wasn't overly surprised when Steve moaned out.

"Hurt me, please Daddy. I can take it. I need you."

Bucky swirled his finger around the tight ring of muscles, before pushing his finger past them. Steve's ass clenched around the intrusion, trying to force his finger back out, but Bucky just shoved his finger in until his knuckle was pressed flush against his skin. Steve whined and pressed back.

"Daddy, more. Please."

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you dry, doll?"

"Yes, please, Daddy, please. Fuck me until I bleed." Steve moaned out.

Tony's eyes widened. He tilted his head to glance back at Bucky. Bucky's hand that wasn't fingering Steve, ran through Tony's hair reassuringly. The cold metal brushing against his scalp, soft and comforting. Tony relaxed and watched as Bucky pumped his finger a few times before forcing in a second one. He was met with even more resistance, the tight rings being stretched around the second digit.

Steve was pushing back, whimpering. Bucky scissored his fingers, and Steve moaned.

"More, please. I need you inside me."

Bucky chuckled.

"You're a greedy little slut, baby."

Bucky pulled his fingers out and Steve's muscles clenched. He whined as his muscles were met with emptiness. Bucky's metal hand joined his flesh one and he pushed both of his index fingers in, then he pressed both middle fingers around the entrance. Steve cried out when they forced their way in. Bucky didn't push them in far. Instead, he pulled them apart, stretching out the tight rim and holding it open. Tony's mouth watered at the sight. There was a wet spot on his pants now, from all of the precum dripping out of his slit. Bucky was hard, pressing up against Tony's ass and he couldn't believe how good it all was.

"Push your finger in there, angel. Help Daddy stretch out that tight little hole."

Tony panted, his hands reaching out. He only needed one, but they were still linked together. He pushed one of his pointer fingers in as Bucky stretched open the hole even more. His finger rubbed against Bucky's. His metal fingers were hard and almost painful to push against. He could only imagine how painful it would be to have those shoved inside of you, unlubricated and unyielding. Tony's dick jerked in his pants. He didn't like pain, but that still made him want to beg for it. Maybe, he was starting to understand why Steve did like it, just a little. Steve was biting his arm to muffle his moans, teeth pressed into flesh.

Once Tony's finger was all the way in, Bucky pulled his fingers out, letting the hole close back up around Tony's finger. Steve's hole clenched around it and Tony moaned at the feeling of those velvet walls tightening around his finger. Bucky grabbed his wrist guiding his finger in and out a few times, before slamming his finger all the way in. Steve moaned and Tony groaned.

Bucky pulled his finger out just as roughly as he'd slammed it in and Steve whined, pushing his ass back towards them. Bucky's hand was still tight on Tony's wrist and he pressed the finger to Tony's lips, encouraging him to open them. Tony's lips parted instantly.

"Suck on it, baby. Taste Stevie. He tastes so good, doesn't he?"

Tony moaned around his own finger, sucking it fervently, his tongue swirling around it and chasing the taste of Steve on his skin. His fingernail scraped against his tongue and Tony moaned at the slight sting. It was so good. The taste, the erotic nature of sucking Steve off of himself, the slight pain. It was all so good. Tony's hips thrusted up into the air, seeking friction and he whined when he didn't find it. His jeans felt too constricting. A pressure, but not enough, not what he wanted. He was just glad his dick didn't feel raw anymore.

Steve's hips were rocking back and forth, trying to push back into something that wasn't there. His ass was up in the air, his back arching. His dick too high off the bed with no pillows to rub against. Bucky gripped Tony's hips, grinding against his ass as he watched the two boys coming apart. They were uncomfortable and desperate to be touched and Bucky loved every moment of it.

"Go lay down next to Stevie, baby. Ass up, head down just like Stevie."

Tony whined. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to leave Bucky's lap. He was safe and secure, and Steve looked so exposed and vulnerable. The thought of doing that too scared him. He leaned back further into Bucky. His daddy was a solid force, grounding him to reality, holding him together. If he couldn't be with him, feel him pressed against him, his arms around him trapping him in, protecting him, Tony would lose it. He knew he would break. Shatter into a million pieces. He didn't want that. He wasn't sure he could survive it, if he fell apart now.

"I can't, Daddy. Please don't make me. Don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone." Tony sobbed.

He hadn't even realized that tears had started welling up in his eyes, until they were spilling over. Hot and burning his skin where it touched. He was so overwhelmed by everything. It was too much. He needed Bucky or he couldn't make it. He just couldn't.

"Shh, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Daddy's gonna be here the whole time. You won't be alone. You'll have Stevie right next to you." Bucky soothed.

Tony turned and Bucky helped position him so he was straddling his lap. Tony's hands were still cuffed so he struggled a bit to do it himself, but it was okay. He didn't have to do it by himself. His daddy was there to help him. Tony leaned into him, hiding his face in his chest as he sobbed. His tears soaked through Bucky's shirt, but he didn't mind. He just held the scared boy, hugging him close and petting his hair.

"It's okay, love. I know you're scared. It's scary to be vulnerable, isn't it? To give up all of your control."

Tony nodded, his hands were trapped inbetween their chests and he balled his fists in Bucky's shirt, clinging to him. Bucky sighed and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"Tony, Steve is waiting. He needs his daddy's cock inside of him and you need to be a good boy and wait your turn."

Tony tensed up and gasped.

"I don't want to hurt, Daddy." He rushed out.

Steve had said he wanted it to hurt, but Tony didn't want that. He'd never done anything like this and he just knew he'd break if Daddy hurt him. He'd tear and bleed and he didn't want that.

"Shh, it's okay, angel. Daddy won't hurt you. It'll be soft and gentle. I promise, baby. I'm gonna take such good care of you."

Tony shook his head frantically, staring up at his daddy with wide, scared eyes. Bucky didn't understand. Tony had never had anything up his ass before.

"Daddy, I've never- it's gonna hurt." He whined.

Bucky eyes were soft, his hand tender as it cupped Tony's.

"I know, baby. Don't worry. I promise I'll make it feel good. Do you remember your safeword?"

Tony sniffled, pausing a moment to think about it.

"Red?"

"That's right, baby. Good job. Now go lay next to Stevie."

Tony was scared, but pride welled up in his chest at the simple praise. He nodded his head and Bucky helped him off of his lap. Tony had to army crawl, using his elbows, since his hands were cuffed, but he managed to get situated next to Steve. He glanced at the other boy. His forehead was pressed against his forearms, his body tense as he was forced to wait. Tony felt kinda bad that he had to wait longer, because Tony had melted down.

Bucky admired his two boys with their asses up, waiting for him. Tony was still fully clothed. Steve had his pants down, exposing his round ass, his dick hanging hard and red between his legs. Bucky groaned palming himself through his pants. He repostitioned himself so he was on his knees behind Steve, who shrieked and tried to pull away when Bucky's hot tongue licked at his pucker. Bucky's hands gripped his hips, holding him in place as he wet his hole.

"No, daddy!" Steve whined.

Bucky smacked his ass, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room.

"Don't tell Daddy no. Stay still." Bucky said, his voice hard.

Steve moaned, muscles tensing as he forced himself to not move. Tony tensed next to him at Bucky's tone, his skin prickling in fear. He pressed his head into the mattress, trying to hide away. His hands were trapped together, his ass was up in the air. Even with his clothes on he felt too exposed. Too vulnerable. He felt hot all over and he needed his daddy to reassure him. Bucky was with Steve right now though and Tony was supposed to wait. He wanted to be good. He really did.

Bucky was pressing his head against Steve now, sliding his precum against his entrance. Steve moaned when Bucky pushed against him.

"I want it to hurt, Buck."

He said when Bucky started to press in slow. Bucky stopped and pulled his dick away. He leaned over him, grabbing his hair to pull his head back, forcing him to arch his back. Bucky's breath was hot on his ear.

"Don't tell me what to do. You'll take what I give you, you greedy little slut. Try to order me around again and I'll lock your cock up for the next week."

Steve whimpered and Tony eyes widened at the threat. Even though it wasn't directed at him, it still made his blood freeze and his breath speed up. If he thought he was scared before, he was terrified now.

"D-daddy?" He questioned, terribly uncertain.

"Shh, baby. You're doing so good. Just wait your turn."

Bucky brushed a hand down his spine, before returning to his knees and readying his dick at Steve's entrance. Tony knew he should wait like he was told to, but he couldn't. He didn't want it all to stop, but he needed something. He needed to be reassured that everything was okay. He didn't feel like it was okay. He thought of his safeword, but he didn't want to use it. He didn't want everything to stop. He desperately needed a release and even though it scared him, he wanted his daddy to fuck him. He promised to be gentle and Tony believed him.

He remembered what Bucky had said, when he gave Tony his safeword. Traffic lights. That's what he'd called it. So if red meant stop, that must mean yellow meant slow down. Maybe it could mean pause too.

"Daddy, yellow!"

Bucky paused, stilling his hips before he slammed into Steve. Steve whined when he pulled away.

"Shh, wait. You're doing so good, doll." He reassured Steve, before pulling Tony up.

Bucky helped him climb into his lap so Tony was facing him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He sobbed.

"Shh, don't be sorry, angel. You're such a good boy, letting daddy know you need something. Tell me what's wrong, baby. Daddy will help you."

"I'm- it was- I couldn't, Daddy."

Bucky cradled his head, pushing him into his chest. He frowned slightly as the boy shook against him. Tony hadn't said red, like Bucky had told him to if he wanted it all to stop. That made Bucky think he was just overwhelmed, but wanted to keep playing. Bucky rubbed his back and muttered soothing words in his ear.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's right here. I've got you. You're alright. You're doing so good. So beautiful and perfect for your daddy."

Tony just sobbed into his chest and Bucky was wondering if maybe he had pushed to hard. Maybe this was too much for the boy. He was reconsidering and changing the plan in his head as Tony cried. Steve desperately needed this, but Bucky could fuck him and just jerk off Tony, or maybe have Steve blow him. That could be good. Steve could suck him off while he got his ass fucked. Bucky liked that idea.

"Okay, baby. Daddy knows what to do. I'm gonna make it all better. Daddy's not gonna fuck you today, okay?"

Tony's blood pounded in his ear. His head hurt from all of the crying he'd been doing. He looked up at Bucky and shook his head. He didn't want that. He wanted his daddy. He wanted to feel good and get a release. Was he being punished?

"No, Daddy. Please, I'll be good." Tony begged.

"Shh, you're such a good boy. Daddy's not mad. I don't want you to be this scared, Tony. You don't feel safe and that's not want I want. I need you to trust me when I say that this is what's best. We have all the time in the world, because I'm never letting you go. We don't need to rush this, sweetheart."

Tony sniffled and wiped at his eyes with his cuffed hands.

"You promised, Daddy. You said you'd make me feel good." Tony accused.

"I know, baby. You will feel good. I won't go back on my word, doll. You have two choices here. Either you wait until Daddy's done with Stevie, then Daddy will make you cum with his hand. Or, if you don't want to wait, you can go sit by Stevie and he'll use his mouth to make you feel so good."

Tony didn't even have to think about it. If the choice was between feeling good now or waiting for it, than it was a definitive now.

"Want Stevie, Daddy." He said, quickly.

Bucky chuckled and Steve moaned.

"You like that, baby? Tony's so hard and leaking and he wants you to make him feel good."

Steve whined in response, rocking his hips again. Instead of making Tony army crawl again, Bucky stood up and carried him over to Steve. He plopped him down in front of the other boy and Steve reached for Tony's zipper, eager to get his mouth on him. Bucky repositioned himself at Steve's entrance, wating until he'd taken Tony into his mouth, before slamming all the way into him. Steve had waited so patiently while Bucky helped Tony, not just once, but twice. He deserved a rough fuck, just like he wanted. He needed it, and Bucky was going to give it to him.

He pounded into him mercilessly, holding him in place. Tony was so close as he watched Bucky slamming into his ass, Steve's neglected dick swinging with each thrust. Steve moaned around Tony's cock and Tony whined at the feeling. It was too much. It was so good and he needed more. He needed to come. He was so close too. Tony grabbed Steve's hair and pushed him down hard. Steve gagged at the unexpected motion. Tony didn't loosen his hold. He was lost in his lust and all he could think about was chasing his own pleasure. Steve liked being used anyways, so there was no reason to let up. He liked the pain, so Tony could be rough. 

His hips jerked up and he went impossibly further down Steve's throat. Steve struggled for a second, almost pulling off, since Tony wasn't really strong enough to force him to stay still. Then, Steve relaxed his throat and sank back down. His nose was buried in Tony's pubes. Steve swallowed around Tony and that was enough for him to lose it. He came hard, spilling down Steve's throat. Steve didn't even get to really taste it, but he didn't complain. He felt so used and he was desperate for more. He would suck him off again, if Tony could get hard that quickly. He couldn't.

He stayed buried in Steve's throat as he rode out his orgasm, but then he pulled away. His dick was oversensitive and he couldn't take anymore overstimulation. It had been torture when Bucky had forced him to come, jerking off his limp dick through his refractory period, until he finally had hardened again. Tony army crawled next to Steve and collapsed with his head up at the head of the bed, next to Bucky, who was still slamming into Steve's ass.

Tony drifted off to the sound of skin slapping and Steve's noises of pain and pleasure. He woke up a couple of times, and each time he did, they were still going at it. Sometimes in a different position. Sometimes Bucky was fucking his mouth or licking and fingering his hole. Each time, Tony was amazed by their stamina. 

When they finally took a break, hours had passed and Bucky tucked Tony back into his briefs, removing his jeans and slipping him under the sheets. The covers were filthy from the amount of cum splattered across it. Steve and Bucky had both came countless times and Steve was plugged up to keep what remained of Bucky's fluid inside of him. Steve's ass was sore, and he laid down next to Tony, ready to pass out again. He'd lost consciousness a couple of times while Bucky was using him, the pain too much.

Bucky pulled the sheets over him, removing the cover and replacing it with a fresh one from the closet. He pressed a kiss to each boys forehead, before leaving to cook some food. He woke them up when it was done and coaxed them out of bed to eat. Steve had to sit on a couch pillow and even then he squirmed and scrunched up his face in discomfort.

Tony frowned at Bucky when he looked smug about it. Bucky just winked at him. Steve laid out on the couch afterwards and Tony straddled his waist. He leaned down and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle and they both melted into it. Bucky finished up with the dishes and paused to watch his boys together. A fond feeling swelling up in his chest and making his heart beat faster. He almost reprimanded Tomy for not getting permission first, but the boys words stopped him.

"God, I love you." Tony murmured, against Steve's lips.

He froze when he realized what he'd said, and tried to pull away. He stopped when Steve whined and leaned back down to press his lips to his neck. He kissed up to his chin, nipping at it before licking Steve's lips, and reclaiming them for another kiss. 

"I love you, Tony." Steve breathed out, when they pulled apart.

Tony felt very vulnerable all of a sudden and his anxiety was creeping back up on him, slipping in between the cracks in his mind and taking hold of his thoughts. All of it came to a halt. The fear and the doubts, falling away, when Bucky gripped the back of his neck. The pressure was comforting. Weighing him down and keeping him from getting lost in his own damn mind.

"I love both of you." Bucky said, softly.

He pressed a kiss to Tony's head, then leaned down and kissed Steve's cheek. Steve sat up with a smile on his lips, that turned into a grimace at the sharp pain that shot through his backside. Bucky settled down, Steve laying his head in his lap. They spent the rest of the day, enjoying eachothers company. Bucky doted upon his boys, more than happy to spoil them. They deserved it, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Support mean everything to me guys! So plz leave kudos and comments and you can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams, if ya wanna chat


End file.
